The abdl House
by MariLoud
Summary: En esta historia encontrarás diferentes one-shots de The Loud House con temática ABDL cada historia puede ser independiente de la otra espero y le guste mucho
1. El plan tbdl

Nos encontramos en Royal Woods, Michigan, para ser más específicos en el 1216 Franklin Avenue, o para ser un mas especifico en la casa Loud.

Veamos que aventura o desventura vivirá hoy Lincoln.

Lincoln ya nos vamos- dijo Rita entrando al cuarto de su hijo.

Si mama- dijo Lincoln.

Mama porque Lincoln se va a quedar y no va con la tía Ruth- dijo lola entrando a la cuarto de Lincoln.

Por que gane el juego de mesa y la sorpresa era quedarse y no ir con la tía Ruth- dijo Lincoln.

ash!- dijo lola y salió del cuarto de su hermano.

Bueno Linc ya no vas vamos, ya sabes nada de abrir la puerta si tocan y salir a la calle- dijo Rita.

Si mama- dijo Lincoln.

Rita le dio un beso a su hijo y se fue del cuarto cerrando la puerta, Linc se quedó acostado en su cama esperando a que todos se fueran, cuando escucho el sonido de vanzilla alejándose, se levantó de su cama y bajo corriendo para ver si ya se fueron.

Bien ya que se fueron- dijo Lincoln y nota tu presencia- oh hola como ya vieron tengo la casa para mí solo todo el fin de semana, pero se preguntaran Lincoln como es te dejaron solo, simple el último juego de mesa que jugamos todos lo gane yo y el premio era no ir a la casa de la tía Ruth por eso es que estoy aquí, por sabré lo que tener dos días de tranquilidad, además podre llevar a cabo "la operación un fin de semana solo siendo un TBDL todo el día y buscar un nombre las corto para esta operación"... porque me miran así... porque no saben que significa TBDL... oh eso jejeje mejor se lo enseño así va a ser más fácil que explicarlo.

Lincoln subió a su cuarto, levanta su colchón y deja a la vista un paquete de pañales para adolecente, un biberón, talco, toallas húmedas y más cosas para bebe.

Que por que me miran así... que porque tengo bajo mi cama... como decirlo... me gusta usar estas cosas cuando estoy solo... que porque, que ya tengo once años y esto es raro... si lo se... pero es algo que no se me gusta mucho... que desde cuando empecé con esto... bueno esto empezó el día que nos cubrimos entre nosotros y si recuerdan yo cubrí a Lily... y la verdad fue tener puesto el pañal fue una sensación que no podría describirla... que por me miran así... mire sé que es raro pero me gusta y si me disculpan tengo que empezar, y necesito privacidad- dijo Lincoln hablándote a ti lector o lectora.

Lincoln saco su paquete de pañales, su talco, su chupón y su biberón, y bajo de nuevo su colchón, se empezó a quitar el pantalón y la ropa interior, se colocó el pañal y se quitó su playera para quedar solo en pañales, camino al espejo que tiene es su cuarto y se observó de cuerpo completo, poco a poco se empezó a sonrojar ya que era la primera vez que hacia esto, antes de salir de su cuarto tomo el biberón y el chupón, y salió de su cuarto.

Bajo a la sala al sentarse el pañal hizo ruido cosa que hizo que Lincoln se sonrojara más, tomo el chupón que tenía en su mano, por un momento dudo si ponérselo o no, al final se lo puso, empezó a succionarlo, el ruido que hacia lo puso más rojo aun.

Jejeje y bien como me veo... que me veo tierno como si fuera un bebe grande... jejeje bueno esa es la idea... que si él bebe no quiere su mamila... jejeje pude que más al rato... saben usar pañal es muy cómodo, más de lo que imaginaba... jejeje ahora si me disculpan este bebe quiere pasar el mejor fin de semana- dijo Lincoln hablándote a ti lector o lectora.

Al terminar de hablar se colocó el chupón de nuevo en la boca, seguido coloco un videojuego y comenzó a jugar un rato, al cabo de un tiempo a Lincoln le comenzó a dar ganas de ir al baño, así que se levantó y se fue con dirección al baño, ya adentro antes de que se bajara el pañal se detuvo a pensar que si ya que tenía un pañal puesto lo mejor sería utilizarlo ¿no?

Si ya lo tengo puesto que más da que lo use- dijo Lincoln así mismo.

Con la decisión tomada Lincoln comenzó a hacer pipí en su pañal, poco a poco empezó a sentir como el pañal se ponía calientito y pesado, al terminar de hacer del baño le gusto la sensación de tener el pañal mojado.

Jeje es un sensación rara pero agradable... no pasara nada si me quedo otro rato así o me cambio- dijo Lincoln así mismo.

Salió del baño y regreso a la sala para seguir jugando otro rato, media hora más tarde se empezaba a sentir incomodo por tener el pañal mojado mucho tiempo.

Creo que no fue una muy buena idea después de todo, será mejor que me cambie- dijo Lincoln así mismo.

Le puso pausa a su juego y subió a su cuarto donde s equito el pañal el pañal sucio que tenía puesto, con las cosas con las que cambian a Lily se limpió y se puso un nuevo pañal.

Jeje ahora me sentó mejor y listo para seguir siendo bebe- dijo Lincoln así mismo y se colocó el chupón de nuevo

Salió de su cuarto y fue a seguir jugando video juegos, en la tarde le empezó a dar hambre, tomo su biberón y fue a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.

Bien veamos donde guardan la comida de Lily- dijo Lincoln así mismo.

Empezó a buscar en los estantes la comida de Lily hasta que la hayo dentro de refrigerador.

Bien ya tengo mi comida ahora falta mi bebida- dijo Lincoln así mismo.

Tomo el biberón y puso dentro del leche tibia que calentó en el horno de microondas, tomo la papilla de Lily y su mamila y fue al sillón a comer, primero empezó tomo la papilla que era de pollo y se la empezó a comer, le gustó mucho la papilla, después tomo el biberón y se acostó en el sillón, y comenzó a beber con mucha tranquilidad, al terminar su comida le empezó a dar sueño y se quedó dormido, inconscientemente mientras dormía se empezó a chupar el dedo.

Un par de horas más tarde cuando lo noche había caído Lincoln se despertó, se percató que sentí un poco de frio entre su pierna, noto que su pañal estaba todo amarillento y pesado.

Jejeje creo que estaba ves si la creí que soy un bebe, será mejor que me cambie,- dijo Lincoln y rio un poco, después se levantó y se fue cambiar.

Cuando regreso a la sala ya tenía su pijama típica de color naranja, pero a siempre vista se podía notar que llevaba algo entre en la piernas, al poco rato le empezó a dar un poco de hambre lo que significa que ya es la hora de la cena.

Fue a la cocina donde lavo su biberón para llenarlo otra vez con leche, tomo un postre de los que le dan a Lily para cenar.

Regreso a la sala son su biberón lleno de leche en mano y en la otra el postre su hermana para cenar, se sentó en sillón y se comió el postre, luego tomo el biberón y se lo empezó a tomar, al terminar su cena se subió a su cuarto para dormir, por un momento pensó dormir en la cuna de Lily pero si tocaba algo de lisa podrían saber que algo paso así que fue a su cuarto al dormir.

Mientras Lincoln dormía tuvo el sueño que él era el único Loud y su mama lo trataba como bebe teniendo la edad de once años, durante su sueño Lincoln mojaba su pañal y Rita lo cambiaba pero fuera del sueño también lo mojo, así se la paso durante se sueño siendo el bebe sin que nadie le dijera nada.

al día Lincoln siguiente Lincoln se despertó y lo primero que siento fue un gran frio entre su entre pierna, al quitarse el sarape se dio cuenta que su pañal estaba muy mojado.

Jejeje creo que me estoy volviendo un bebe- dijo Lincoln riendo.

Poo poo- dijo Lincoln y rio.

Después Lincoln se levantó, se cambió y se puso otro pañal, bajo a la sala con el pañal puesto y la playera de su pijama, tomo el biberón que dejo en la sala y lo fue a la lavar, después de lavarlo puso leche en el biberón y con otra bacito de comida de bebe, se puso a desayunar, al terminar llevo las cosas a la cocina y las lavo.

Regreso a la sala donde se puso a jugar un rato video juegos hasta que sono el teléfono.

Bueno- dijo Lincoln contestando.

Linc- dijo Rita.

Mama, ¿qué pasa?- dijo Lincoln.

No solo llamo para ver cómo estas y para decirte que vamos a llegar para cenar aparte vamos a llevar pizza para cenar- dijo Rita.

Claro mama- dijo Lincoln.

Bien te veo en la noche hijo- dijo Rita y colgó.

Al terminar la llamada Lincoln quedo algo triste ya que creía que ser bebe le iba a durar por más tiempo pero solo será hasta las siete de la noche mejor dicho a las cinco ya que tiene que escombrar y ocultar las cosas que usos y tirar los pañales a unas calles de su casa.

Bien solo seré bebe por un rato más jejeje será mejor que lo disfrute al máximo, Poo-Poo- dijo Lincoln y rio.

Un rato mas tarde a Lincoln le dieron ganas de hacer del baño pero no era pipi si no popo y empezó el dilema si hacer popo o no, solo tenía esta oportunidad para usar el pañal así que decidió hacer popo en su pañal a demás ya no faltaba mucho para que le ganara del baño.

Se levantó del sillón y poco a poco relajo los músculos y cinto como su pañal se volvía más pesado además de aumentar del tamaño, se quedó hay parado por que no podía creer que había hecho popo en su pañal, cuando volvió a tener la noción de nuevo, la sala olía horrible y Lincoln se asqueo un poco por el olor pero a la ves se sentía libre por dejar salir todo, lo único que dijo fue.

Poo-Poo- dijo Lincoln y rio.

Después de un rato Lincoln se empezó a sentir por tener la popo mucho tiempo en el pañal asi que fue a su cuarto y preparo otro cambio de pañal, esta ves le costo cambiarse el pañal ya que era la primera vez que cambiaba popo a el mismo, al terminar de cambiarse se puso otro pañal y bajo a la sala a seguir jugado otro rato más.

Al llegar la cinco de la tarde en el teléfono de Lincoln sonó la alarma lo que significa que el tiempo de ser bebe termino, como que hizo que Lincoln se pusiera triste ya que quería seguir siendo bebe más tiempo, para despedir este fin de semana único que tuvo Lincoln por ultima ves mojo su pañal pero esta vez vino acompañado de un premio, popo, Lincoln estaba ves estaba sentado así que toda la popo se desparramo por todo su trasero, esta vez fue una nueva sensación y le gustó mucho lástima que tardara mucho tiempo para repetirla, se levantó del suelo y fue a su cuarto por su cosas para bañarse ya que quitarse todo la popo pegada era tarea difícil fue más fácil tomar un baño.

Al salir del baño fue a su cuarto y se vistió como siempre acostumbre con su playera tipo polo naranja, sus jean azules y su par tenis con rayas rojas, acomodo su cuarto, las codas de bebe las empezó a meter de nuevo en baja su colchón y los pañales sucios los puso en una bolsa grande de bausa, bajo a la sala y hecho a la bolsa los frascos vacios de comida de bebe, con todas las coas ya en la bolsa salió de su casa y camino cinco calles hasta el contenedor de basura donde tiro todo, regreso a su casa y limpio todo para no dejar una sola pista de su fin de semana.

Dieron la siete de la noche y la familia Loud regreso a casa, todos regresaron molestos y cansados ya que a nadie le gusta pasa tiempo con la tía Ruth, Rita y Lynn sr. bajaron con la tres cajas de pizza, una media hora más tarde todos ya estaban en mesa listos para cenar, después de la cena y que todos se fueron a su cuarto para dormir Lincoln estaba en su cama acostado pensado como paso el mejor fin de semana de su vida hasta que entro Rita y lo saco de su pensamiento.

¿Hola cariño listo para dormir?- pregunto Rita.

Si mama- dijo Lincoln.

¿Cómo la pasaste?- pregunto Rita

De maravilla- dijo Lincoln.

Bien, ya es hora de dormir mi pequeño bebito- dijo Rita.

¡Mama! No soy un bebe- dijo Lincoln avergonzado.

Jeje lo olvide, bueno hasta mañana- Rita le dio su beso de las buenas noches y salió.

(Jejeje a quien engaño me gusta ser bebe) Poo- dijo Lincoln y se quedó dormido.

MAS TARDE ESE MISMA NOCHE.

Bien es hora de ver hizo mi unidad fraternal mayor- dijo Lisa.

Lisa comenzó a ver las cámaras que tiene escondidas en la casa, cuando empezó a ver a Lincoln a vestido como bebe y comportándose como uno quedo boquiabierta al ver a su hermano así pero en ese momento se le ocurrió la idea para probar su nuevo experimento.

Jejeje bien creo que ya se en quien probar mi suero de regresión de edad- dijo lisa.


	2. Ser literalmente bebe- parte 1

Lori la mayor de los hermanos Loud al padecer desde ser bebé de flatulencia excesiva siempre le ha traído un pequeño problema y no es que sus gases sean olorosos, si no que al tirarse los gases de ves en cuando estos no vienen solos, si a Lori de ves en cuando le gana de ir al baño y con el pasar del tiempo esto ha venido en aumento, y vivir en un casa con diez hermano en es misión imposible evitar que te descubran.

¿Que sucede cariño para que me mandaste mensaje?- pregunto Rita.

Ma... puedes pasar- dijo Lori.

Claro- dijo Rita y entró al baño donde esta Lori.

Al entrar un terrible olor la golpea fuertemente y como de todo la vida ya sabe que es lo que sucedió.

Otra ves- dijo Rita.

Si- dijo Lori.

¿Fue mucho?- pregunto Rita.

Si... quede toda sucia- dijo Lori.

Cariño... es la segundo ves en el día... báñate yo hablé con el doctor para decirle que esto a ido en aumento si- dijo Rita.

Si- dijo Lori de manera decaída.

Rita salió del baño y fue a su cuarto para hablar sin que nadie la escuche o ese cree, mientras que Lori se comienza a bañar.

Mientras se baña le vienen a la mente los recuerdos de sus accidentes ya sean en la casa, la escuela o salidas en familia y no puedo evitar sentirse humillada ya que ninguna de sus hermanas y Lincoln ha padecido de esto a su nivel, al terminar de bañarse de nuevo le mando mensaje para que le traje sus cosas y se llevara la ropa.

Rita de le dejó sus cosas y se llevó rápido la ropa para que nadie se diera cuenta, al terminar salió de la ducha para ir a su cuarto ya hay busco su ropa y se vistió, al terminar salió y bajo a la sala.

Lori estás a cargo voy a salir no tardo- dijo Rita al tomar sus cosas para irse.

Si- dijo Lori mientras revisaba su teléfono.

Al poco rato Lily llego a la sala y con lo poco que decía la pequeña le dio a entender a su hermana que quería ver la televisión, así que la cargo y la sentó a lado de ella para que le pusiera un programa infantil a Lily.

Un par de horas más tarde, Lily seguía viendo la tele hasta que se quedó dormida de momento se escucha un ruido además de llegan un terrible olor y esto preocupa a la mayor ya que sabe lo que significa.

No, no, no- dijo Lori en su mente.

La primera reacción de Lori fue voltear para ver si no había nadie y por el momento no, luego ve que Lily está a su lado y cree que fue la pequeña Loud así que la revisa ya que ella suele se un poco ruidosa pero resulta que no.

Por favor no! Por favor no!- dijo Lori con miedo en su mente.

Con mucho miedo empiezo a bajar su mano hasta sus trasero y empiezo a toca para ver si no era ella pero para su mala suerte es ella, en ese momento quería soltarse en llanto ya que nunca le pasaba dos veces en un día pero no era el momento ya que en cualquier momento podía aparecer unas de sus hermanas y eso significaría que estaría acabada.

Será mejor salir de aquí- dijo lori.

Cuando estaba por levantarse escucho como un pelota que rebotaba entro a la sala y eso significa una cosa Lynn si la descubría sería la burla para siempre.

Waaa por que huele tan mal- dijo Lynn entrando a sala.

Lori solo se quedó callada, tenia a Lily a lado podría culparla y así se salvaría.

Lori- dijo Lynn.

Eh... qué pasa- dijo Lori.

Lleva a Lily a cambiar antes de que apeste toda la casa- dijo y tomó su balón para salir de hay.

Se salvo por esta ves pero esto no sería para siempre, se levantó y fue lo más rápido a su cuarto para tomar sus cosas y bañarse otra ves.

Ya en la noche cuando todos se fueron a dormir la mayor se quedó sola en sala hasta que escucho que alguien entró y era su madre, Rita al ver sentada a su hija sola se sienta junto a ella y la primera reacción de la adolescente es abrazar a su madre sin saber nada abraza a su hija porque sabe que algo no va bien.

Ma...- dijo Lori de manera melancólica.

Si- respondo Rita.

Me volvió a pasar- dijo.

Dos veces en un día... nunca antes te había pasado- dijo Rita.

Fu... fueron tres- dijo Lori.

Hoy hablé con el doctor respecto a esto- dijo Rita.

Que fue lo que dijo- pregunto Lori con esperanza.

Rita dio un suspiro antes de darle la noticia a su hija esto en la adolescente provocó que sus ánimos se empezaran a venir a bajo.

Dijo que... con los estudios que se te realizaron tu intestino grueso como el delgado no han madurado de hecho su maduración es igual al de un niño pequeño- dijo Rita.

Que...- dijo lori mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar.

Al oír esto Lori se empezó a desmoronar ya que su problema cada ves iba de de mal en peor y solo era el principio de la noticia.

No solo es eso... resulta que tu sistema urinario no ha madurado igual como tus intestino por eso no puedes retener la orina mucho tiempo y sale corriendo rápido o en ocasiones te gana sin darte cuenta... y que es muy probable que madure- dijo Rita en tono melancólico.

Al terminar de dar la noticia a su hija esa se termina de desmoronar y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente a lo que su madre reacciona y la abraza para consolarla, entre llanto y consuelo a lori se le olvida que tiene ganar de ir al baño pero como saben su cuerpo no soporta mucho y solo se deja llevar.

Al darse cuenta su madre de que su hija se hizo del baño solo pone una mirada de tristeza y la rubia al ver a su madre mira hacia abajo y nota lo que sucede, este fue la gota que derramó el vaso, este termina de roper a Lori quien vuelve al llanto como cuando una bebe moja su pañal y espera que su mamá la cambie eso fue lo que vio Rita en ese momento un simple bebe que necesita un cambio.

Tres días después de haberse enterado de cómo está su problema las cosas han ido de la en peor ya que se ha quedó sin ropa para cambiar además que han estado a punto de enterarse, desde hace un tiempo Rita a considerado que su hija deba usar pañal de nuevo pero sabe que nunca aceptaría ya que sería para ella su humillación total y no hay otra manera de evitar que siga ensuciando la ropa.

En el cuarto de Lori y Leni.

Cariño- dijo Rita y se sentó en la cama de la rubia.

Si- dijo Lori intentado estar normal mientras estaba acostada.

Sabes que esto no puede seguir así, no puedes estar lavando tu ropa todos los días- dijo Rita.

Lose- dijo Lori.

He estado pensado bien todo este tiempo y creo que debes volver a usar pañal- dijo Rita.

Esto provocó terror en la adolescente ya que desde que las cosas se empeoraron se siento como si fuera un bebé y usar pañal solo rematarías las cosas porque ahora si seria una bebe casi al cien por ciento.

Que no!, no quiero usar pañal no soy una bebe para usarlos- dijo Lori levantándose de golpe de su cama.

Se que no eres una bebe pero es lo mejor ya que no puedes estar lavando la ropa todos los días- dijo Rita

Lori solo se quedó callada.

Sabes que lo hago por tu bien cariño y no para perjudicarte- dijo Rita en tono tranquilo.

Esta bien mama... si dices que es lo mejor- dijo Lori.

Si- dijo Rita.

En la noche regreso Rita con el paquete de pañales guardado un una bolsa oscura para que nadie sospechara o eso cree, al entrar le dice a Leni que salga.

Pero siempre hablas aunque este yo- dijo Leni.

Esta ves diferente es algo que tengo que hablar a solas con tu hermana si- dijo Rita.

Eh... está bien- dijo Leni y en veces de salir entra al armario.

Leni está en el armario- dijo Lori.

Por eso esta todo oscuro- dijo Leni y está ves si salió del cuarto *

Al salir Leni del cuarto su madre le puso seguro a la puerta para no tener ningún inconveniente, dejo el paquete en la cama de Lori.

Bien acuéstate- dijo Rita.

Mamá... yo puedo ponérmelos- dijo Lori avergonzada.

Dije acuéstate- dijo Rita en tono serio.

A Lori no le quedó de otra más que obedecer lo que dijo su madre, ya acosara saco de la bolsa el paquete y lo abrió además de sacar un pañal que lo dejo en la cama, empiezo quitándole su short café dejando a la vista su ropa interior que estaba un poco amarilla ya que al pareces tuvo una pequeña fuga.

La madre solo sonrió ya que le recordó cuando su hija empiezo a dejar el pañal y de ve en cuando tenía su ropa así parecía que su bebé regresa aunque ella prefería que no pasara esto pero muy en su interior estaba feliz.

Siguió con el cambio al empezar a quitarle su ropa interior dejando a la vista su vagina que estaba roja e irritada debido a que al ganarle muchas veces del baño y no limpiarse correctamente provocó que se rosara, la mayor al ver esto de la bolsa toma una pomada y la empezó a untar por toda la zona, la adolescente tuvo escalofríos ya que la pomada estaba fría y su madre al ver esto le dijo.

Tranquila cariño jeje esto ayudará- dijo Rita en tono maternal y sonrío.

Si- dijo Lori avergonzada.

Al terminar de untar la pomada tomó el pañal que dejó en la cama, levantó las piernas de la adolescente y lo extendió por debajo de ella, lo acomodó bien y bajo las piernas de Lori hay le hecho talco de que usa con Lily esto pone nerviosa a Lori ya que olería como su hermana y la podría delatar para terminar cierra las cintas, y si es como Lori regreso a usar pañal.

Listo ya quedo- dijo Rita y ayudo a levantar a Lori.

Gracias mamá- dijo lori avergonzada.

Solo cámbiate si no quieres que te descubran bebe- dijo y dio una palmada en el pañal de lori para luego salir.

Me... di... dijo bebe- dijo Lori sonrojada y avergonzada.

A la semana siguiente.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde la noticia que recibió Lori y las cosas no han ido para nada bien ya que lo que dijo el doctor se empezó a cumplir ya que con salo tirarse un gas le ganaba del baño o apenas tener ganas de orinar se hacía en sima, durante el día llegaba a tener entre cuatro a ocho accidentes y no solo eran solo sino que también combinados pero gracias al pañal esto ha ayudado, pero conforme la semana pasa parece que Lori entró en un proseo de regresión ya que cuando se hace en sima está cerca de romper en llanto como cuando Lily se hace e incluso Rita ha confundido quien de las dos se ha hecho.

Rita bajo a sala a para ver a sus dos pequeñas, al entra las ve a las dos dormidas además de que un terrible olor le llega a la nariz lo que significa que unas de las le gano del baño, primero se acercó a Lily, al revisar al la bebe ve que le ganó del baño después revisa a Lori y resulta que también le gano del baño, Rita suelta una pequeña risa al ver que sus dos bebitas estaban sucias y dijo.

A cambiar a mis bebitas- dijo Rita y cargo a Lily.

Con Lily en brazos Rita sube al cuarto para cambiar a Lily, una ves que termina con la pequeña la deja en su cuna y va al cuarto de Lori para traer las cosas para cambiarla, regresa a donde está lori y aún sigue dormida así que Rita aprobecha para empezar a cambiar a su otra bebe.

Con cuidado voltea a Lori para que quede boca arriba, ya puesta en posición comienza por bajar su short dejando a la vista un pañal amarillento y muy inflado, Rita suelta una risa al ver a su Bebita así, toma las cosas y comienza a realizar el cambio, una ves que termina en automático lori comienza a chuparse el dedo mientras duerme esto hace feliz a su madre

Parece que la bebe está contenta- dijo Rita y sonrio.

Una semana después.

Otro sábado ha llegado a la casa Loud lo que significa ruido de desde que sale el sol hasta que se mete, la semana ha sido para Lori una total pesadilla ya que ahora empieza a ensuciar su pañal sin que se dé cuenta, esto le ha provocado un par de problemas ya que dos personas han empezado a sospechar de porque la casa huele aún más terrible y para rematar cada ves que se queda dormida comienza a chuparse el dedo, sin contar que cada ves que Lori o Lily ensucian sus pañales Rita revise a ambas, esto provocaba enoja en la mayor pero ahora no, de manera dócil deja que su madre la revise parece que poco a poco Lori a aceptado que se está volviendo una bebe.

Lincoln salía de su cuarto con rumbo al de ay hermana mayor para ver si lograba convencerla que lo llevara a la tienda de cómics, ya enfrente de la puerta de su hermana nota que está está medio abierta lo que significa que puede pasar sin que haya problema que se esté vistiendo, al abrir la puerta se topa con una escena que uno cree que solo se vería en fotos, ver a su hermana usando pañales.

¿Lori?- pregunto el albino.

La mayor está acomodando sus cosas, confiada de que nadie la viera ya que creía todos habían salido menos ella y por eso solo andaba en pañal, pero, al escuchar la vos de su hermano siente como se le hiela la sangre porque al fin alguien descubrió su secreto.

Lincoln!- grito Lori.

El albino al ver la reacción de su hermana salió corriendo a su cuarto a encerrarse, la mayor cae sobre sus rodillas y comienza a llorar porque su secreto lo sabe alguien, al terminar de llorar se levanta y va al cuarto de su hermano, ya hay entra a su cuarto, Lincoln al ver a Lori hay cree que lo va a volver pretxel humano porque descubrió su secreto.

Lo... lo... lo... siento no fue mi intención... ver lo... que... hacías - dijo Lincoln con miedo.

Lori solo queda enfrente de su hermanito, el pequeño albino solo esta temblando de miedo, lo único que hizo su hermana mayor fue abrázalo, el albino está confundido por la actitud de su hermana pensó que le iba ir mal mal pero no, al terminar el abrazo, Lori le cuenta todo.

¿Así que necesitas usar pañal?- pregunto Lincoln.

Si- dijo Lori.

Y... ¿alguien más lo sabe?- pregunto Lincoln.

No, solo tu...- dijo Lori.

Y... ¿será para siempre?- pregunto Lincoln.

No... no tengo idea- dijo Lori.

Tu... ¿te cambias?- pregunto Lincoln.

No... mamá es quien lo hace- dijo Lori muy avergonzada.

¿Mamá?... ¿pensé que tú lo hacías ya que cambias a Lily?- pregunto Lincoln.

Es diferente cambiar que ponerse uno- dijo Lori.

De momento empiezo a llegar un olor a la nariz de los dos, ambos ya sabían lo que era, la reacción de la rubia fue sonrojarse y derramas un par de lagrimas, Lincoln al notar esto abraza a su hermana y la consuela hasta que deja de llorar.

Linc- dijo Lori.

Si- dijo Lincoln.

Ne... necesito... un... favor- dijo Lori.

Eh... cuál- dijo Lincoln.

Bu... bu... bueno... como... mamá no está... necesito que a... al... alguien... me... me... ca... cambie- dijo Lori muy sonrojada.

Que!- dijo Lincoln sorprendido y sonrojado.

Si... necesito... que... me... cambies...-dijo Lori una sonrojada.

Pe... pe... pero...- dijo Lincoln hasta que lo interrumpió Lori.

No hay nadie en casa y tú puedes has cambiando muchas veces a Lily- dijo Lori.

Pe... pe... pero es diferente Lily es una bebe y tú ya eres grande- dijo Lincoln sonrojado y apenado.

Jejeje la única diferencia es que Lily no tiene bello y yo si- dijo Sonrojada.

Pe... pe... pero- dijo Lincoln hasta Lori lo interrumpió.

Linc tu puedes yo lo hice cuando tú eres un bebe ahora es tu turno- dijo Lori.

Eh... es... esta bien-dijo Lincoln.

Gracias literalmente eres el mejor hermano- dijo Lori.

De pronto el olor comenzó a ser más fuerte y penetrante en el cuarto del albino, y esto llegó a la nariz de los dos.

Waa! Lori que es lo que comes que huele muy mal peor que lo de Lily- dijo Lincoln asqueado y tapándose la nariz.

Tonto!- dijo Lori muy sonrojada.

Vamos- dijo Lincoln.

Salieron del cuarto del albino pero antes abrió la ventana para que se ore su cuarto, llegan al cuarto de la rubia, esta se recuesta en su cama, acostada de indica donde tiene guardadas su cosas para cambiarla, de su escondite saca un pañal, talco y toallas húmedas además de crema para la irritación, esto lo deja a lado de la mayor.

Ya enfrente de su hermana con las manos temblorosas comenzó a desabrochar el short que tiene puesto para luego bajarlo y dejar a la vista un pañal amarillento y abultado, al ver esto el Albino se sonrojó y asqueo ya que olía peor que los de Lily, primero comenzó por desabrochar las cintas de los lados, al hacer esto estaba muy sonrojado ya que era la primera ves que vería una vagina de una chica mayor, al desabrocharlas y dejar caer la parte delantera fue un golpe fuerte para el albino por el olor además de ver a su hermana semidesnuda, y todo manchada, con las toallas húmedas limpio toda la zona, después saca el pañal y la voltea para limpiarla de atrás, al hacerlo se sonroja más además dé excitarse por el trasero bien formado de la rubia, la voltea de nuevo, toma el pañal, lo abre y lo extiende para pasarlo por debajo de ella, con el pañal en su lugar le unta crema anti-rozaduras al hacer esto provoca exitacion en el Albino ya que estaba tocando a su hermana al té,rimar untar la crema le pone talco y cierra el pañal, así fue como Lincoln le cambio el pañal a su hermana.

Lori como tomó esto, bueno para ella fue de las cosas mas vergonzosas que ha pasado ya que un niño de once años la estaba cambiando, para distraerse en el cambio noto que en su cama habían una par de juguetes de Lily, lo toma y de manera increíble empieza jugar con ellos en última instancia para olvidar la vergonzosa situación que vive aunque no lo crean lo logro, poco a poco Lori se vuelve una bebe, al terminar el cambio le agradece a su hermanito por el cambio y lo abraza a partir de hay la relación de los dos se vuelve más estrecha y esto lleva a que él también de ves en cuando la cambie, y Lincoln tendrá que hacer algo para no pensar cosas malas de su hermana.

Un par de días más tarde, a una calle de la casa Loud

Haha! Como odio que mamá y papá haya movido nuestro basurero hasta aquí, tonto servio de recolección de basura como los odio- dijo Luna muy molesta ya que ella acarreaba la basura.

Tira la basura debido a que está pesaba mucho y al no querer dar más de dos vueltas , quita la tapa y al tratar de cargarla está pesa mucho y golpea el bote, y esto hace que tire el bote, al tirar la bisagra esta apestaba, bueno más de normal y lo peor es que luna la tendría que levantar por avería tirado.

Con un demonio lo que me faltaba- dijo Luna molesta al tirar la basura del bote.

Wao sabía que nuestra que nuestra basura apestaba pero esto es un nuevo nivel- dijo Luna al oler la basura.

Con la basura en el suelo no queda de otro que tener que levantarla, poco a poco levanta todo de nuevo, al alzar una bolsa esta rompe deja caer barios pañales sucios, esto saca de onda a Luna ya que los pañales no eran los de Lily, si no que eran más grandes.

Pero que, de quién son estos pañales- dijo Luna.

Al ver más de secar los pañales estos olían horrible y nota que son pañales para adolescente esto la desconcierta aún más ya que nadie en su casa usaba pañales para adolescente.

Grr! Quien abra sido el chistoso que lo tiro esto aquí!- dijo Luna molesta.

Recuerda que el único que usaba pañales de adolescente era Lincoln pero este ya tenía más de medio que nos usaba, se preguntan ¿por qué los usaba no? Lo qué pasa es que el albino parecía de incontenencia nocturna pero ya tenía de medio año que no moja la cama, y como fue que Luna se entera de esto, siemple un sábado Luna entra al cuarto de su hermano para que lo ayude con unas cosas y lo ve durmiendo sin pantalones usando solo un pañal, desde ese día le ayudo a ocultar su secreto, pero ahora alguien más en la casa Loud usa pañal y no era Lincoln, solo hay cuatro posibilidades, Lynn, Luan, Leni y Lori, la duda es quien era.

¿De quien serán?- se pregunto Luna.


	3. Ser literalmente bebe- parte 2

Todos empezaron a seguir a las hermanas, tres adolescentes encubiertos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas internamente ya que sus presas favoritas las iban a girar, el recorrido empezó por la academia, el primer lugar que en el que pararon fue en los dormitorios, los dormitorios se dividan en dos edificios uno para las niñas y otro para los chicos, algo interesante es que los compañeros de cuarto siempre son de grados diferentes, esto es así para que los mayores puedan servir de guía para los menores.

El segundo lugar que visitaron fueron los salones clase, estos son como casi cualquier salón de clase conocemos, con la diferencia que no hay cincuenta estudiantes y no tienes que ir a pedir una banca al otro salón, aquí los salones son para diez a quince cadetes, aquí no tiene los típicos pizarrones, aquí utilizan hologramas para que los cadetes aprenden, después de recorrer varios de los salones y ver los diferentes grados qué hay, para suerte o mala suerte entraron al salón donde están la gemelas, los chicos presenciaron como la dos hermanas cuando trabajan juntas son difíciles de batir en combate, por cierto a la clase a la que entran es pelea III.

El siguiente lugar que visitaron fue la arena de combate, la arena es un complejo del tamaño de tres campo de fútbol además cuenta con proyectores que genera hologramas, el grupo presenció como unos de los maestros que imparte combate ponía a pelar a los chicos, Lynn tuvo la idea de llevarlo a la arena ya que estaban viendo la clase desde el mirador, al estar abajo el maestro reconoció a Lynn y a Luna, el profesor se presentó con los chicos y les explico de que va clase, Lynn tuvo la idea de que los chicos se pueden llevar un pequeño adelanto, el profesor no pareció están del todo de acuerdo pero Lynn lo termino convencido.

Bien chicos vamos a hacer un pequeño combate así que quien sabe pelear- dijo Lynn.

Ninguno de los chicos alzó su mano, Clara está tentada pero para su mala suerte Sofi no tiene sus habilidades y si levanta su mano están perdidos, Lynn se empezaba a decepcionar de la actitud de los cadetes ya que se supone que deben saber un mínimo de artes marciales, como ninguno de los cadetes alzaba la mano Lincoln tuvo que alzar la mano, al ver que nos de los chicos alzó la mano una sonrisa se formó en la cara de la pelicafe.

Bien solo es una pelea de demostración no intentes nada loco, si- dijo Lynn

Si- dijo Lincoln.

Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto Lynn

Tomas- dijo Lincoln.

Suerte tomas- dijo Lynn.

Lincoln pasó al centro de la arena, del otro lado estaba parado uno de los peores cadetes en el área de combate, se preguntan porque puso al peor el maestro, sencillo no quiere que lastimen al recién llegado, los dos chicos tomaron su posición de combate respectivamente, cuando el maestro contó hasta a tres el combate comenzó.

Si quieres tener una mejor experiencia a la hora de leer este combate aquí les dejo una cancióncita

Cuando el maestro dijo tres el cadete se lanzó rápidamente hacia Lincoln pero el albino reaccionó fácilmente, solo dio media vuelta además le puso el pie para que el cadete saliera volando directamente a la pared de la arena, todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos por los reflejos que poseía el chico, el cadete rápidamente se puso de pie y nuevamente se lanzó a hacia Lincoln pero esta ves activó su poder que era controlar el agua, formó un puño y lo impactó directamente a Lincoln, el peliblanco solo puso defensa, el impacto lo hizo retroceder, el cadete continuo con su ataque básico, solo lanzaba puñetazos con la esperanza que lograra conectar uno, como los movimientos del cadete era muy predecible sin mucho problema Lincoln esquivo todos los golpes, poco a poco Lincoln se empezó a aburrir ya que su contrincante no presentaba ninguna dificultad, a la hora de esquivar un golpe Lincoln le conectó una patada en la boca del estómago, esto provocó que se quedara sin aire su contrincante, al estar indefenso Lincoln empieza a cargar una bola de electricidad usando sus dos manos, cuando el cadete recuperó el aliento fue demasiado tarde ya que la bola venía directo a el, intento esquivarla pero no puedo, al recibir el impacto, el cadete calló batido al piso, un minuto más tarde se levantó, cuando intento hacer otra cosa el maestro decide parar la pelea.

Bien hecho niño- dijo el maestro.

Gracias- dijo el peliblanco.

Como te llamas- dijo el maestro.

Tomas- dijo Lincoln.

Espero tenerte por aquí próximamente, tienes mucho potencial- dijo el maestro.

Si- dijo Lincoln.

Cuando Lincoln regresó con los reclutas todos estaban boquiabiertos ya que nunca habían visto que un chico de la edad de Tomas de tenga ese nivel, Lynn quedó muy sorprendida como Luna ya que delante de ellas podían tener algún día a un muy buen peleador, cuando los cadetes salieron de hay el siguiente lugar que visitaron fue la cafetería ya que habían pasado unas cuatro horas desde que los cadetes desayunaron, durante el camino todos murmuraban sobre la pelea que presenciaron, la mayoría no podía creer aún que Tomas pele así pues desde que lo conocieron siempre aparentó otra cosa.

Al llegar a la cafetería uno a uno fueron pasando por sus alimentos, a la hora de tomar asiento los tres infiltrados se sentaron separados del grupo principal, esto llamó la atención de Luna y Lynn así que decidieron ir a sentarse a lado de los tres chicos.

Hola, ¿nos podemos sentar aquí?- pregunto Luna.

Eh... claro- dijo Clara.

Las dos hermanas se sentaron frente a los tres chicos.

Peleaste muy bien- dijo Lynn.

Eh... jeje gracias- dijo Lincoln.

Tienes mucho potencial- dijo Lynn.

Lo... ¿crees?- pregunto Lincoln.

Si- dijo Lynn.

¿Los tres son amigos?- pregunto Luna.

Si- dijo Lincoln- ella es Sofía y él es George.

Hola- dijeron los dos chicos.

Controlas la electricidad, no- dijo Luna.

Si- dijo Lincoln.

Tienes un buen dominio para tu edad, por cierto que edad tienes- dijo Luna.

Tengo 13- dijo Lincoln.

Y ustedes niños que dominan.

Yo domino el fuego- dijo Rex.

Yo me vuelvo de metal- dijo Clara

Buenos poderes- dijo Luna.

Tal ves en algún futuro ustedes se vuelvan un equipo- dijo Luna.

Eso sería genial- dijo Clara.

Si- dijeron los dos chicos.

¿Que lugar vamos a vistas después?- pregunto Clara.

La bóveda- dijo Luna.

¿Que es eso?- pregunto Lincoln.

La bóveda es donde se guardan todas las armas que se confiscan a los villanos cuando los detenemos- dijo Lynn.

Suena interesante- dijo Rex.

No es nada del otro mundo- dijo Luna.

Cuando todos terminan de comer, Lynn los llama a todos para continuar con el recorrido, como ya mencioné antes el siguiente lugar que visitaron fue la bóveda, para llegar hay tuvieron que tomar el ascensor ya que esta se ubica cuatro niveles bajo el suelo, al llegar al piso donde está salieron del elevador, para sorpresa de los tres chicos, el corredor que los lleva a la bóveda está vigilado por varios guardias, supusieron que tomó medidas la liga desde el atentado, después de atravesar el corredor se toparon con un puerta de metal inmensa, después de unos minutos atravesaron la puerta, al estar del otro lado los cadetes quedaron boquiabiertos incluyendo a los tres infiltrados, delante de todas esta la mayor armería, es una lástima que no se le de uso, Luna le explico cuál es la función de la bóveda además mención de que villanos guardan sus armas.

Cuando salen de la bóveda y regresan a la superficie Lynn les dice que solo falta un lugar por visitar, la torre del consejo, tardaron en llegar ya que se ubica al otro lado de la bóveda, cuando llegan ven a través de un vitral la inmensa torre del consejo, uno de los chicos pregunto si iban a entran pero Lynn le dijo que no ya hay solo pueden entrar superhéroes y personas que sean llamados por el consejo.

Bien niños el recorrido hemos terminado esperamos que les haya gustado- dijo Lynn.

Chicos les entregamos la llave de la habitación compartida- dijo Luna y empezó a entregar a cada uno la llave de su cuarto.

Un pequeño vehículo los está esperando para que los lleve de vuelta a los dormitorios- dijo Lynn y señaló el vehículo.

Mañana empieza sus clases, mucha suerte- dijo Luna.

Los chicos se despidieron de las dos hermanas y subieron al vehículo para regresar a los dormitorios, no tardaron más de diez minutos para regresar, al llegar ambos instructores les recordaron las reglas. 1- los hombres no pueden entra a los dormitorios de las niñas, 2- nadie puede salir después de las diez de la noche, 3- las niñas no pueden entrar a los dormitorios de lo hombres, 4- siempre deben mantener su cuarto limpio, entre otra reglas, los amigos se separaron para ir a sus cuartos, Rex y Lincoln fueron a los dormitorios de los niños y Clara al de las niñas.

Al entrar al dormitorio de las niñas no fue nada del otro mundo, el primer piso era una sala común donde todos podían convivir, Clara recorrió toda la sala, esto lo hizo con la intención de saber cuáles eran las habilidades de las cadetes ya que estaban a horas de dar el golpe de su vida, después de recorrer la sala subió la escalera, subió hasta el cuarto piso, cabe destacar que todos los pisos eran lo mismo, un corredor con cinco puertas de cada lado, lo único que los diferenciaba era que las puertas tiene el nombre de la cadete que vive hay, al llegar al cuarto piso checa la llave magnética que le dieron los encargados, la llave tenía el número 37, busca el número, al encontrarlo se para delante de la puerta, pasa la llave por la ranura electrónica, la puerta se abre y Clara ingresa al cuarto.

El cuarto no le sorprendió, era la típica habitación para dos personas, esta se conforma de una litera, un closet, baño, un escritorio para dos personas, pone su maleta en el suelo, la pelirosa se percata qué hay alguien acostada en la cama de arriba, de momento la frazada de la cama superior sale volando y la chica que estaba acostada da un salto y cae en frente de Clara.

Hola tu debes ser mi nueva compañera- dijo la chica energéticamente

Si- Clara.

Cierto lo olvidaba mi nombre es Syd Chang- dijo Syd.

Sofía del Bosque- dijo Clara.

Mucho gusto Sofi, espero que podamos ser buenas amigas- dijo Syd y sonrió.

Si- dijo Clara- qué bueno que solo la tengo que aguantar hoy- dijo en su mente.

Cierto lo olvidaba te daré el tour... bien esa dos camas son la litera, por cierto yo duermo en la de arriba... que sigue... por hay tenemos el closet, la mitad es mía y la otra tuya... lo siguiente es... detrás de esa puerta está el baño que tiene regadera... y por último tenemos el escritorio doble para hacer tareas... cierto lo olvidaba si tienes alguna duda no dudes en preguntar qué para eso estoy compañera- dijo Syd.

Eh... gracias- dijo Clara.

No hablas mucho- dijo Syd.

No... no, eso... su... su... suelo ser tímida... cuando... conozco nuevas personas- dijo Clara mintiendo.

Jejeje está bien no te preocupes a todos no pasa cuando llegamos a un lugar donde no conocemos a nadie- dijo Clara.

De momento se oye cómo alguien toca la puerta, Syd da la indicación de que se abra la puerta, de manera automática la puerta se abre y entra un chica de piel morena y cabello azabache.

Hey Syd tienes los apuntes de teoría del combate- dijo la chica.

Claro Nie-Nie, está en el escritorio- dijo Syd.

La pelinegra se percata que su compañera tiene ya compañera de habitación.

Así que ya tienes nueva compañera y esta ves cuanto durará antes de pida cambio- dijo la morena.

Cállate- dijo Syd.

Mucho gusto soy Ronnie Anne Santiago- dijo Ronnie.

Sofía del Bosque mucho gusto- dijo Clara.

Mucha suerte tratando de soportar a mi mejor amiga- dijo Ronnie.

¿Por qué?- pregunto Clara.

Dicen por hay que tiene fama de ser muy perico y energética- dijo Ronnie.

Eso no es cierto... lo qué pasa es que la gente no me sigue el ritmo- dijo Syd.

Como sea nos vemos después y suerte- dijo Ronnie y se retiró del cuarto.

Disculpa a mi Nie-Nie suele ser amargada pero es linda cuando la conoces... por Batman como lo puede olvidar..cuál es tu superpoder- dijo Syd.

Me puedo volver del metal y tu- dijo Clara.

Me pudo volver una bestia- dijo Syd.

Para que quede más claro sé combinarte en un tipo Bestia como el de los X-Men.

Genial- dijo Clara.

El resto de la tarde Syd se la paso platicando con Clara, de cómo es la academia, las clases, los maestros, los compañeros y cómo Clara no tenia a otro lugar donde ir se tubo que aguantar la platica pero en todo momento la pelirosa deseaba darle un golpe en la cara para que se calle, ya caída la noche ambas chicas se prepararon para dormir, media hora más tarde ambas chicas estaban dormidas, bueno solo una, Clara se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al closet compartido, de hay saco una pequeña maleta, de la maleta saco su arma de corto alcance y su arma de largo alcance además saco un pequeño reloj que utiliza para ponerse su armadura de combate, invento hecho por Rex, se coloca el reloj y lo activa, esto hace que su traje de combate se coloque ( para que quede más claro, el reloj es como un morfo como el de los power rangers ) cuando estaba por salir de la habitación por accidente patea un mueble, rápidamente mira hacia la cama de Syd, esperando que el ruido no la haya despertando para su suerte sigue dormida, cuando abre la puerta escucha como se mueve la cama además de bostezos.

-bostezando- Sofi...- dijo Syd.

... hola- dijo Clara con cierto nerviosismo.

¿Qué haces despierta a estar hora?-bostezó- ¿a donde vas?- pregunto Syd mientras se frota los ojos.

A dar un paseo- dijo Clara.

Sabes que no debemos salir después de la hora indicada- dijo Syd.

No tardaré- dijo Clara.

Si sales nos meterás en problemas y me meterás en problemas- dijo Syd.

Ya te dije no tardaré- dijo Clara.

No puedes salir es una orden- dijo Syd.

Tu no eres nadie para darme una orden- dijo Clara.

Soy una cadete de nivel III y tu una cadete de nivel I, y según el reglamento de la academia tengo la autorización para darte una orden- dijo Syd mientras bajaba de su cama.

Clara no respondió

¿Por qué tienes puesto un uniforme de combate?- pregunto Syd

Sabes ya me tienes harta- dijo Clara y tomó su arma de corto alcance.

So... so... so... Sofi... po... po... porque... me apuntas... co... con... un... arma- dijo Syd con miedo.

Porque ya me desesperaste- dijo Clara.

Tra... tra... tranquila... se... se.. que... qué... su... suelo... dese... desesperar a la gente porque hablo mucho- dijo Syd.

Clara apretó otro botón de traje eso hizo que apareciera un casco color rosa que cubrió su cara.

Tu... tu... tu... e... eres... de... de... los... te... te... terrorista que atacó la torre de la liga... e... eres parte del grupo de los tres... e... eres la chica de rosa- dijo Syd.

Clara sonríe por debajo del casco.

Sabes tengo prisa así que hasta nunca- dijo Clara y disparo.

No!- dijo Syd y calló dormida por el dardo tranquilamente.

Valla si que es muy fastidiosa- dijo Clara y salió.

Al salir de los dormitorios vio que Lincoln y Rex ya la están esperando.

Tardaste- dijo Lincoln.

Tuve un pequeño problema- dijo Clara.

¿Quiero suponer que lo solucionaste?- pregunto Lincoln.

Si, un dardo para elefantes es suficiente- dijo Clara.

¿Le disparaste un dardo con tranquilizante para elefantes?- pregunto Rex.

Si- dijo Clara.

Sabes que eso la puede matar, no- dijo Rex

Cuando nos a importado matar, además sería una escoria menos- dijo Clara.

Dejan de pelear qué hay trabajo que hacer- dijo Lincoln.

Los tres chicos empezaron a caminar con rumbo a la bóveda, tardaron en llegar al rededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar ya que los dormitorios y la bóveda están de extremo a extremo, durante el camino se toparon con varios guardias, a la gran mayoría los eliminaron sigilosamente pero a uno que otro los veían, al llevar ven que en la puerta del elevador a dos guardias resguardando la entrada, Lincoln le dio indicación a Clara que es su turno, la pelirosa quita a Lincoln para que se ponga en posición de tiro, de su espalda toma su arma de largo alcance, la carga usando sus poderes, se pone en posición de tiro, comienza a mirar a través de la mirilla, apunta a la cabeza del guardia, al tenerlo a la vista dispara y rápidamente dispara al otro guardia a la cabeza también.

Buen tiro, como siempre- dijo Lincoln.

Como quien dice le di entre ceja, oreja y madre- dijo Clara.

Sigamos- dijo Lincoln.

Los tres chicos se acercaron a la entrada del ascensor, de uno de los cuerpos, Lincoln toma la llave de acceso y la usa para abrir la puerta, entran al elevador, la pelirosa preciosa el botón para cerrar la puerta adema del botón que los lleva al piso de la bóveda, mientras estaban bajando un par de guardias que están haciendo rondas ven los cuerpos tirados así que deciden acercarse para ver qué pasa, al acercarse ven que un gran charco de sangre, rápidamente checan al otro guardia pero como su compañero está muerto, uno de los guardias corre y presiona el botón de emergencia, la instante comienza a sonar la alarma además de prenderse las luces.

Intrusos! Temas intrusos en las cercanías de la bóveda! repito! Intrusos! En las cercanías de la bóveda! Esto no es un simulacro! Código amarillo!- dijo el guardia a través de su comunicador.

En toda la base lunar empezó a sonar la alarma y se prendió la luz amarilla además se repita el mensaje- "atención base lunar estamos bajo ataque, código amarillo, esto no es un simulacro, todo héroe y cadete de nivel III y IV presentarse en el elevador de la bóveda, cadetes de nivel I y II mantenga la calma y no dejen los dormitorios, este mensaje se repetida, al sonar la alarma y prenderse la luz naranja en los dormitorios, lo cadetes estaban en estado de shock ya que nadie creía que pudieran atacar la base luna, en la base solo había cuatro héroes incluyendo a Luna, Luan y Lynn, como los cadetes no podían creer que la base esté bajo ataque.

En el elevador los tres chicos en especial Lincoln estaba molesto ya habían sido descubierto y la base estaba bajo alertar.

Carajo!- dijo Lincoln molesto.

Lo que nos faltaba- dijo Rex.

Esta misión acaba de pasar de misión imposible a misión completamente descabellada- dijo Clara.

Saldremos de esta... siempre lo asemos, Rex a cuento estamos de llega nuestra nave- dijo Lincoln.

A cincuenta minutos- dijo Rex.

Bien, entonces equipo listo para entrar en combate- dijo Lincoln.

Si- dijeron Rex y Clara.

Cuando llegan al piso de la bóveda los tres se trepan en el techo ya que saben la clase de recibimiento que le espera, al abrirse las puertas comienza un ráfaga de disparas, cuando termina el interior elevador y el correr se llenaron de humo, Lincoln aprovechando el humo para bajar y lanzar si ataque pero no contaba con que los guardias tiene visores de calor, cuando estaban por abrir fuego de nuevo, Lincoln cargo un bola de electricidad de un tamaño grande y la lanzó directo a lo guardias, la bola no fue suficiente para acabar con ellos pero sí para aturdirlos por unos segundo.

Ahora!- grito Lincoln.

Clara y Rex bajaron, se coloco cada uno aún lado de Lincoln, Clara desenfundó su arma de largo alcance y la puso en modo ráfaga, Lincoln alzó sus brazos y abrió sus manos, Rex de igual modo alzó sus brazos y abrió sus manos, cuando los guardias se recuperaron vieron que delante de ellos están los tres intrusos, solo alcanzaron a oír -**ya**\- cada uno empezó a disparar usando su respectivo poder, Lincoln dispara pequeñas bolas de electricidad rápidamente, Clara usaba su arma alimentada mediante su poder, era como una ametralladora de neón, Rex dispara bolas de humo a altas temperaturas, usando la visión térmica de sus cascos ven ya no hay nadie de pie empezaron a avanzar, al atravesar el corredor un fuerte olor a hierro estaba en el aire, al llegar a la inmensa puerta, Lincoln le indica a Rex que comience a abrirla, dos minutos más tarde Rex logra abrir la compuerta gigante pero solo la abre un cuarto para que no tardara demasiado.

Bien a por el encargo- dijo Lincoln.

En la superficie toda la seguridad de la base lunar terminaba de llegar, rápidamente empezaron a colocar armas de grueso calibre, Lynn, Luna, Luan y el otro héroe estaban acomodando a todos los guardias para cuando salieran los intrusos.

Todos en posición!- gritaba Lynn.

Los termine de acomodar- dijo Luna.

Yo también- dijo luan.

El otro héroe estaba acomodando las armas de grueso calibre.

Luna, ¿Lucy, lisa, Lana y Lola están en sus dormitorios?- pregunto Lynn.

Si me acabo de comunicar con Lucy, están con ella- dijo Luna.

¿Crees que esto sea suficiente?- pregunto Luan.

Eso espero- dijo Lynn.

¿Sabemos quienes son los intrusos?- pregunto Luna.

Son los tres mercenarios- dijo Lynn.

Cómo es posible! Cómo es que entraron aquí! Se supone que este es lugar más seguro del mundo- dijo Luan.

Con ellos tres nada es imposible... debieron entra encubierto...- dijo Lynn.

Descuida está ves los atraparemos tenemos más cien guardias, y cuarentena cadetes, no escaparán- dijo Luna.

No hay que confiarnos... ya vimos de lo que son capases...- dijo Lynn.

Después checaremos cómo lograron entra ahorita concentremos en detenerlos- dijo Luna.

Regresando como los tres.

Así que está es la gran arma que vinos a recuperar- dijo Clara viendo una caja grande.

Hay que abrirla- dijo Lincoln.

Rex le dio a Lincoln la llave que le dio "**La Sombra"** al usar ven como se abre, al ver el contenido de la caja quedan sorprendidos ya que se trata de varias armas,ven lo que parece ser un mango de una espada **(es un sable de luz /^-^/) **lo siguiente es un cañón de mano **(si han jugado Metroid saben a lo que me refiero)** por último había lo que parecía ser dos látigos, de momento aparece Un holograma de la sombra.

**Si has llegado hasta aquí déjame decirte que has superado la prueba, se que estás confundido, se supone que te mande a recuperar mis armas pero no, solo te estaba probando si eres digno de unirte a mi gran plan, ahora estás viendo el lugar a donde tienes que llegar al a ver cumplido esta misión, por último las armas son tuya, son un regalo por haber superado la prueba, delante de ti tienes mis tres mejores armas, primero un sabré láser que puede cortar todo, después un cañón de mano se funciona alimentándolo de tu poder y por último un par de látigos que de igual modo se alimentan de tu poder, "La sombra se despide" tienes 48 horas para llegar al punto.**

Qué demonios acaba de pasar- dijo Rex.

Entonces todo era una prueba- dijo Clara.

Así que los rumores eran ciertos sombra está reunido un grupo de elite de villanos- dijo Lincoln.

¿Pero para que?- pregunto Clara.

Ni idea pero nos ha invitado a ser parte de plan- dijo Lincoln.

Si que ha de ser de elite mira qué tipo de prueba puso- dijo Rex.

Será mejor salir y reunirnos con sombra- dijo Lincoln.

Cada uno tomó un arma, Lincoln el sable, Clara el cañón y Rex los látigos, en el elevador Lincoln le dijo a Rex que el sonido de la alarma lo estaba empezando a molestar, a Rex se le ocurre una gran idea, cómo estaba a punto de tener la mejor pelea de su vida que mejor que acompañar con música.

**Aquí les dejo la canción para que la oigan mientras leen.**

Que demonios es eso- dijo Lynn al oír la canción en ves de la alarma.

La puerta se está abriendo todos es posición!- dijo el héroe.

Todos los guardias se pusieron en posición, del elevador se vio salir una bandera además se escuchó una voz decir nos rendimos, esto sacó de onda a todo el mundo, excepto a Lynn, no podía creer que los villanos más difícil de hacerle frente se estaban rindiendo, el héroe les grito que salieran con las manos arriba, los tres chicos obedecieron, cuando salen del elevador los cien guardias ponen el dedo en el gatillo, el héroe se acerca con unas esposas especiales que bloquean las habilidades de los metahumanos, se acerca a Lincoln, cuando lo iba a tomar de la mano para colocar la esposa, le atraviesa la mano.

No...- dijo el héroe.

Se empezó a escuchar como se generaba una corriente eléctrica además de que todo el lugar se estaba llenando de una luz azul, todos los presentes miraron hacia arriba, vieron cómo estaba cayendo una persona envuelta en electricidad, cuando los guardias reaccionaron ya era tarde pues la persona ya había impactado el suelo, al impactar una fuerte onda eléctrica salió disparada, tanto las guardias como los héroes quedaron envueltos en la onda eléctrica, las armas de gran calibre explotaron ya que no soportaron la sobrecarga, al recuperarse rápidamente abren fuego, Lincoln da un salto y pasa sobre de todos los guardias, cae atrás de todos, de su cinturón toma la espada láser y la prende, los guardia se dan la vuelta e intentan abrir fuego nuevo pero al hacerlo desde lo alto empieza disparos rosa neón, Lincoln aprovecha su confusión cuando abren fuego desde donde les están disparando,el albino empieza a correr hacia los guardias blandiendo la espada, al adentrar al grupo empieza a córtalos uno por uno, desde lo alto Clara sigue disparando, Rex empieza a atacar usando los látigos, los agarra de alguna extremidad y los lanza hacia otro guardias, al terminar con todos los guardias aparecen Rex y Clara a lado de Lincoln.

Esto no es posible- dijo el héroe.

Batieron a más cien guardias- dijo Luna.

Bien... nos toca a nosotros- dijo Lynn.

Cadetes al ataque- dijo el héroe.

Todos empezaron a correr hacia Lincoln, Clara y Rex.

Listo para el segundo round- dijo Lincoln mientras cambiaba el sable por sus dos bastones.

Más que lista- dijo Clara.

Esta será divertido- dijo Rex.

La primera en atacar fue Lynn, fue directo contra Lincoln ya que van varias veces que la deja en ridículo, de igual modo salta hacia Lynn, pero esta ves no la ataca usando la electricidad si no que usando los dos bastones le da un golpe de neón que la manda a volar , Clara usando el cañón a máxima potencia manda a volar a Luan, Rex con los dos látigos agarra el cuello de Luna y el héroe, hace que estrellen entre ellos mismo, con los héroes fuera de combate solo les queda una cosa, lo cadetes.

Todos los cadetes se lanzaron hacia los tres chicos, los tres rápidamente emprendieron la retirada rumbo a donde su nave los va a recoger ya que les es imposible pelear con más de cincuenta cadetes a la ves, mientras emprendían la retirada Rex le dijo a Lincoln que tenían que resistir diez minutos, al estar un una considerable distancia Lincoln se detiene, Rex y Clara hacen los mismo, Lincoln le ordena a Clara que le de un su arma de largo alcance, al tener el arma, orden que abran fuego, usando el poder de neón Lincoln alimenta el arma de Clara.

Los tres seguían disparando pero no era suficiente ya que solo caían poco cadetes y ya estaban cerca de ellos, Lincoln dejó caer el arma, como último recurso dio un aplauso que generó una onda eléctrica lo suficientemente fuerte para congelar a los cadetes por segundos, ese tiempo lo aprovecha pare seguir corriendo, al llegar a la plataforma de despegue, Clara oprimo un botón para que el acceso se cerrara, la gran mayoría de cadetes se quedó detrás de la puerta, solo lograron pasar diez.

Cinco minutos- dijo Rex.

Acabemos con esto- dijo Lincoln.

El peliblanco tomó sus dos bastones, Clara se quito el cañón de mano para formar sus espadas de neón, Rex seguía con los látigo, los diez cadetes empezaron a pelear contra ellos, a pesar de que son cadetes peleaban bien, Lincoln enfrentaba a tres chicos, uno podía controlar el aire, controlaba el hielo y el último lanzaba espinas de la mano, pelear contra los tres fue difícil pero las cosas cambiaron cuando logró tocar al chico que usaba el aire, Lincoln empezó a lanzar bolas de iré, a los tres, esto los dejó confundidos ya nunca había visto que alguien pueda tener más de un poder, Lincoln aprovecho su error para una fuerte onda de iré que los mando volando.

Clara estaba peleando con, dos chica un chico, una de las chica era Syd, como saben ella se transforma en bestia, en ese estado es 50 veces más fuerte que un humano, la otra chica podía controlar el metal y por último el chico controlaba el fuego, la pelea para Clara fue difícil debido a que la chica que controlaba el metal intentaba envolverla en metal, debido eso se mantenía corriendo, saltado, pero un punto se tenía que cansar, Clara dispara neón hacia los tres pero los esquivan, además retener los atacas de Syd le contaban mucho ya que era muy fuerte, uno que otra ves la mando a volar, el chico que disparaba fuera era el menor de sus problemas ya que se lo pasó esquivando, como último recurso usó su velocidad, si también era veloz, al usarla generó sus espadas y estiró brazos para intentar herirla, el único que quedó lastimó fue chico, la chica metal al ver a su compañero se distrajo, eso lo aprovecho Clara, rápido se colocó el cañón y disparó con todo, eso fue suficiente para mandarla lejos, Syd fue complicada de vencer por su resistencia, al estar cansada recibió varios golpe que la debilitaron, cuando estaba por car, una fuerte rayo cayó sobre Syd, eso la dejó fuera de combate.

La tenía donde quería- dijo Clara.

Si claro- dijo Lincoln.

Idiota- dijo Clara.

Terminaron- dijo Rex.

No tardaste- dijo Lincoln.

Rex le señaló que los tres chicos estaban atrapan bajo un campo de energía que los dejó congelados.

Bendita tecnología- dijo Rex- llegó el transporte.

Lincoln abrió la compuerta permitiendo que entre la nave, cuando estaba despegando Clara se quedó esperado a que cierre la compuerta de su nave.

Lo logramos- dijo Clara.

Si- dijo Lincoln.

Entramos a máxima velocidad en tres- dijo Lincoln.

Cuando la puerta se estaba cerrando Lincoln ve que un gancho de metal atraviesa el traje de Clara y la saca de la nave, Lincoln intenta hacer algo pero la puerta se cierra y entra la nave a máxima velocidad, Clara había sido captura.

Clara!- grito Lincoln.

**Bueno aquí termina el sexto capituló... si que me pase se largo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho y nos vemos en un próximo capituló de No Soy Un Héroe, No Soy Un Loud, hasta luego**


	4. La bebe Lily- parte 1

El verano acaba de comenzar y eso significa que todos los chicos ya han salido de la escuela y el pequeño pueblo de royal woods no es la excepción, esta es la época del año que todos los niños esperan, menos una niña, Lily Marie Loud, ya que por una semana la pequeña se va ir a quedar a casa de su hermana Lori, pero porque no quiere ir, sencillo la pequeña sufre de enuresis nocturna, lo que provoca que la pequeña moje la cama, este problema lo lleva acareando por mas de un año, ya la han llevado al doctor para tratar con el problema pero este dice con el paso del tiempo se irá pasado, pero parece que va en aumento porque hay noches donde se tiene que levantar a cambiar su pañal, si la pequeña usa de nuevo pañal para no mojar la cama, con ayuda de su mamá por un año nadie de su familia de ha enterado y ahora que va con Lori su secreto corre riesgo ya que ella siempre la ha tratado como si fuera su pequeña hija, y eso pues ser una complicación.

Mamá! Por favor llévame contigo- dijo rogando Lily.

Lily Marie Loud ya dije que no- dijo Rita.

Pero mamá- dijo Lily reprochando.

Pero nada ya hablé jovencita y no voy a cambiar de opinión- dijo Rita.

Mamá el lugar es para tres, podemos ir tú, yo y papá- dijo Rita.

Cariño... tu papá y yo necesitamos esto para recargar las pilas y hace muchos años que no salimos solo los dos- dijo Rita.

Bueno, pero porque lori ,no puede ser con Luna, Lynn, Luan o Lincoln- dijo la menor.

Tus hermanos están ocupados para poder cuidarte y Lori es la más responsable de toda- dijo Rita.

Pero Lincoln también es muy responsable el puede cuidarme- dijo Lily.

Tu hermano está muy ocupado con su carrera en estos momento y con su trabajo de verano, y no va a poder verte- dijo Rita.

Déjame ir con Lola o lana- dijo Lily.

Quieres ir con ellas para que tu secreto se acabe en un dos por tres- dijo Rita.

La pequeña al oír eso le vino a la mente como si secreto se vendría a bajo por la actitud que tiene sus hermanas y además la dos van a un campamento de verano, Lola a uno de modélaje y lana a uno de veterinaria, y ni mencionar a Lucy y Lisa que también saldrán en casa, si pare que éxodo está en su contra.

Después de un rato Lily está terminando de guardar las cosas que llevaría a la casa de Lori, en su maleta lleva ropa, cosas del baño, tablet, videos juegos y claro lomas importante su paquete de pañales.

Bien... ya estoy- dijo Lily.

Bien cariño- dijo Rita.

Si- dijo Lisa con cierta melancolía en su voz.

Cariño, no pasa nada verás que vas a pasar la semana rápido y en menos de lo que canta un gallo vas a estar de regreso en casa- dijo Rita sonriendo.

La reacción de la pequeña rubia no tardó en aparecer y fue abrazar a su mamá.

Si mamá, por cierto...-dijo Lily.

No, si te lo preguntas no le dije nada a Lori de tu problema, tú tienes que ver cómo esconderlos sin que se entenderé- dijo Rita.

Gracias- dijo Lily.

Después de estar esperando un rato más se empezó a oír enfrente de la casa el ruido de un auto, mejor dicho del auto de su hermana, la pequeña se levantó a abrir y fue hay donde se la topo.

Aquí está mi pequeña y literalmente linda hermanita - dijo Lori abrazando y cargando a Lily.

Lori, bájame no soy un bebe para que me cargues- dijo Lily sintiéndose incómoda.

Está bien pequeña amargada te bajaré- dijo Lori y bajo a Lori.

Las dos rubias entraron a la casa, la mayor al ver a su mamá la saludó y esta corresponde el saludo, las dos pasan platicando un buen rato hasta que Lori se da cuenta que se hace esta haciendo un poco tarde.

Mamá creo que ya es hora de que me valla antes de que anochezca- dijo Lori.

Si cariño- dijo Rita.

¿Bien estás lista Lily?- pregunto la rubia.

Esta no le contesta debido a que tiene los audífonos además de estar jugando con su consola portátil, Lori la mueve del brazo para que le preste atención y esto resulta.

¿Eh, que es lo qué pasa?- pregunto Lily.

Ya es hora de que nos vallamos- dijo Lori.

Suspiro la menor- eh claro.

Bien adiós cariño nos vemos en una semana, pórtate bien en casa de tu hermana y no hagas tiraderos- dijo Rita.

Si mamá-dijo Lily.

Lori cuida muy bien a tu hermana- dijo Rita.

Si mamá- dijo Lori.

Las dos rubias se despiden de su madre y salen de la casa, Lily va cargando su maleta y la pone en el auto de Lori, amabas suben y emprenden el viaje de regreso a casa de Lori.

Bien Lily, espero que esta semana podamos pasar tiempo de calidad- dijo Lori.

De nuevo no la escucho ya estaba con sus audífonos.

Bien... espero y no sea pesada esta semana- dijo Lori.

Después de un rato llegan a la casa de Lori, la menor baja su maleta ya que no le gusta sentirse que la tratan como bebe, ya dentro la menor nota algo que le llama la atención.

Lori, donde estas Bobby- pregunto la menor.

Fue a casa de su mamá a la gran ciudad para arreglar sus papeles y es seguro que tarde toda la semana-dijo Lori.

Si, así que vamos a pasar toda la semana las dos- dijo Pregunto la menor.

Si, ven te enseñaré a donde vas a dormir- dijo la mayor.

La mayor guía a Lily a donde iba a dormir, ya en su cuarto temporal la dejó para que se instale, al salir Lori, empieza a a cómodas sus cosas que trajo en el mueble, lo único que escondió en su maleta fueron sus pañales nocturnos, al terminar fue a sala donde estaba su hermana trabajando, cuando le ve deja de trabajar y se sienta con ella.

¿Y como te ha ido?- pregunto la mayor.

Bien- dijo la menor.

Las dos siguieron platicando un rato hasta que Lily empieza a agarrar confianza con Lori y le cuenta que últimamente un chico de su salón de la pasa con ella todo el día y ella se poner nerviosa además de contenta, estos son claros síntomas de que le gusta cosa que a lori no le parece bien ya que la ve aún muy pequeña para tener novio y al decírselo se molesta la menor.

Ya en la noche al terminar de cenar a Lily le empieza a dar sueño y Lori nota esto así que decide mandar a dormir, a lo que la menor no pone oposición y obedece, en el cuarto comienza a desvestirse hasta quedar solamente en ropa interior y luego pone seguro a la puerta esto lo escucha la mayor, con el seguro puesto se quita la braga y deja a la vista su pequeña vagina que parece estar irritada, de su maleta toma un pañal entrenador color rosa con dibujos y se lo pone, del cajón saca una pijama y se la coloca, quita el seguro y se recuesta en la cama, en poco menos de cinco minutos Lori entra.

Bien, hasta mañana pequeña- dijo Lori y besa la frente de Lily.

He... no soy pequeña- dijo Lily un poco molesta.

Jeje lo que tú digas pequeña- dijo Lori al salir y apagar la luz del cuarto.

En menos de diez minutos la menor se queda dormida olvidando algo que le puede costar muy caro para el siguiente día, a la mañana siguiente cuando la pequeña se despierta empieza a sentir un frío entre sus piernas y esto la saca de onda ya que se había puesto el pañal por lo que no debes sentir frío además de un percibir olor desagradable, retira el sarape y nota que en su pijama de color rosa tiene una gran mancha de que le gano del baño mejor dicho de que se filtró el pañal, la menor se levanta. con miedo a ver la mancha en su pijama y valla la sorpresa que al levantarse la cama también tiene una mancha significante.

Oh... no.. no.. no- dijo Lily con cierto miedo.

Si Lori ve esto me va a matar- dijo la menor.

La única idea rápida que le llegó a la mente fue quitar las sábanas y en un intento desesperado esconderlas, y esperar que Lori no pregunte, sale del cuarto con sus cosas rumbo al baño para ducharse antes de que Lori despierte, pero es tarde ya que la ve saliendo del baño.

Ahhh... oh hola Lily- dijo Lori saludando.

Ehh... hola Lori- dijo la menor con nervios en sus palabras.

Vas a bañarte- pregunto Lori.

Eh... si a eso voy- dijo la pequeña.

Je está bien pasa, no te tardes que falta poco para que desayunemos- dijo Lori.

Al pasar Lori por detrás de Lily le parece ver una mancha y percibir un olor pero no ve bien ni huele claro ya que Lily entró rápido al baño pero aún así esto generó duda en la rubia.

Ya adentro deja sus cosas colgadas y comienza a desvestirse, al quitarse el pantalón este empieza a olor un peor, lo tira para que no tener que estarlo oliendo, ya solo queda por quitarse el pañal pero antes se mira en el espejo de cuerpo completo, al verse se sonroja y derrama un par de lágrimas ya que no ve una preadolescente si no una pequeña bebe que necesito un cambio.

Al quitarse el pañal le cae el veinte ya que antes de irse a dormir no fue al baño y eso provocó que lo mojara demás, y por consiguiente que se filtrara, esto molesto un poco a la rubia, comienza a bañarse y lava bien su cuerpo para quitar el olor, al terminar sale con su toalla y en el cuarto se coloca su típica ropa, sale y va a donde estar Lori.

Aquí está tu desayuno- dijo Lori dejo el desayuno.

Gracias- dijo Lily.

Al terminar de desayunar Lily sube al cuarto pera ver si ya se secó todo y para su suerte si ya estaba seca la cama, y como por ate de magia había logrado tirar en los botes de afuera su pañal sin que lori lo notara, al poco rato la mayor sube para pedirle a Lily si puede ir por una cosas al mini súper, a lo que la rubia acepta y va, con su hermana fuera empieza a hacer la limpieza del cuarto.

Aggg... esta niña es muy desordenada- dijo Lori mientas veía que dejó una cosas tiradas.

Comienza levantando lo que deja tirado y lo acomoda en la ropa sucia, mueve la maleta pero escucha que algo se callo dentro no le toma importancias y continúa con la cama, al tenderla percibe un olor que le llama la atención.

¿A que huele? A caso se... no lo creo - se pregunta la rubia.

El olor provenía de la cama así que acerca su nariz y comprueba la que pensó Lily tubo un pequeño accidente, esto causó gracia y pena ya que no era la primera Loud que pasaba por esto.

Quien lo diría que el ciclo continuaría- dijo la rubia.

Al terminar revisa de bajo la cama hay ve un pantalón, lo saca y al instante percibe el olor a orina además de que un no se ha secado del todo bien.

Bien, no fue un pequeño accidente- dijo la Lori y puso la pijama en el cesto de ropa sucia.

Antes de salír del cuarto recuerda que su mamá nunca dejaba que mojaran la cama y si Lily ya lleva tiempo con esto lo más seguro es que use pañal para dormir como todos lo que pasaron por el problema, recuerda que en la maleta de oyó un golpe dentro así que la abre para ver si está en lo cierto y no se equivoca.

Bien a Lily también le tocó usar- dijo Lori y suspiró.

No sabía que ahora tienen dibujos más lindos y son menos estorbosos, que envidia Lily, los míos si llegan a ver y estos no- dijo Lori y sonrio.

Los guardo de nuevo y salió del cuarto, un par de horas más tarde Lori le dijo a la pequeña que si la podía acompañar, a lo que la menor accede sin problema alguno, él viaje fue tranquilo, sin problemas, estuvieron platicando de una que otra cosa pero Lily se guardó una que otra cosa ya que no quiere que digan aún es joven para ciertas cosas, al llegar al centro comercial realizan las compras hasta que pasan por la parte de artículos para bebe, al verlos Lori recuerda que ya no le quedaban suficientes para que Lily use en la noche pero no dice nada porque parece que es algo Lily no quiere que sepa, terminan y dejan las cosas en su auto.

¿Te gustaría ir a comer?- pregunta Lori.

Claro- dice Lily.

Regresan pero esta ves van a la plaza a buscar un lugar donde ir a comer.

Bien, ¿que te gustaría comer?- pregunta Lori.

¿En este lugar hay hamburguesas erupto?- pregunta Lily.

Recuerdo haber visto uno por aquí, ven vamos a buscarlo y si no hay vemos otra cosa- dice Lori.

Al terminar de hablar las dos rubias regresan a hora a la plaza y empieza a buscar por toda la zona de comida hasta que dan con el, sentadas en una mesa las atienden, ambas piden lo mismo una hamburguesa media y una gaseosa, en lo que esperan siguen platicando hasta que Lily toca un tema tanto interesante.

Eh... Lori... te puedo hacer una pequeña pregunta- pregunto Lily con pena.

Jeje adelante- respondió Lori.

Alguna de las chicas... y Lincoln... mojan... o mojaban la cama- pregunta Lily con algo sonrojada.

La mayor ya sabia el porqué de la pregunta, lo que le pareció extraño es porque su madre nunca le dijo quien de las chicas y Lincoln han mojado la cama, pero en un instante recuerda el porqué de guardar él secreto ya que ellos tienen a ser burlones.

Si lose... pero si te digo que como me aseguras que no vas a decir nada- pregunto Lori.

Lo prometo, sabes que yo no soy chismosa como Lola- dijo Lily.

Está bien Lily confiaré en ti- dijo Lori.

Si- dijo Lily.

Para empezar yo moje la cama hasta los diez años- dijo Lori.

La pequeña quedó sorprendida ya que nunca imaginó que Lori mojara la cama.

Je... ¿no te lo imaginabas cierto?- pregunta Lori.

No- dijo Lily con asombro.

Lo suponía, pero mejor sigo, mmmm... la siguiente que ha mojado la cama es Luna- dijo Lori.

Luna! Waoo... no lo creo... y Leni- dijo Lily con asombro

Jeje aunque no lo creas Leni nunca mojo la cama- dijo Lori.

Siempre pensé que Leni si... pues ya sabes es... Leni...- dijo Lily.

Si eso mismo pensé yo... jeje pues bueno... la siguiente fue... Lynn- dijo Lori.

Lynn... jajaja la chica ruda mojaba la cama- dijo Lily riendo

Jejeje y si no mal recuerdo la mojo hasta los los quince- dijo Lori.

Jajaja si me molesta ya sé que la voy a molestar yo- dijo Lily riendo.

Lily Marie Loud que fue lo que te dije...- dijo Lori de manera sería.

Que todo lo que me estás diciendo no lo debo decir- dijo Lily.

Bien ahora si él siguiente fue Lincoln... el fue el que tardó un poquito más la dejo de mojar hasta los dieciséis si... fue feo para el- dijo Lori.

Oh... así que Linki también- dijo Lily.

Si... pero bueno la siguiente fue Lola, Lana no la mojo jajaja eso si que fue raro, digo son gemelas no.. así que por eso pensamos que las dos la mojarían pero no- dijo Lori.

Oh... ya veo- dijo Lily.

Y de hay nadie más ha mojado la cama hasta donde yo se- dijo Lori.

Lily empezó a sospechar de un pequeño patrón que se estaba dando ya que era una hermana si y otra no, así que por eso ella le tocó moja la cama.

Lori... te has dado cuenta que parece un pequeño patrón... con nosotras una si y otra no... pero Lincoln no tendría que ya que le tocaba a Lucy- dijo Lily.

Si me di cuenta de eso cuando empiezo con Lola ya que las dos tendrían que mojarla pero no, solo fue una, con Lincoln supuse que la mojo por que él era el primer hombre... pero creo que se rompió el ciclo porque tú no mojas la cama- dijo Lori.

Si... yo no la mojo- dijo Lily mintiendo además de estar un poco nerviosa.

Jejeje hay pequeña Lily si ya se que mojas la cama- pensó Lori.

El mesero regreso con la orden de las dos rubias, la deja en la mesa y se retira, ambas comienzan a comer, mientras comen siguen platicando, al terminar de comer la menor no termina de todo limpia ya que tiene la cara sucia como la ropa esto hace que la mayor se ría de ella y la llame bebita, esto molesta a la menor y para rematar las cosas, Lori toma una servilleta y limpia a su hermana, el mesero regresa con la cuenta, la mayor la paga y junto con Lily salen del local listas pare regresar a casa, durante la caminata para salir de la plaza a la menor le comienza a dar ganas de ir al baño pero esta se aguanta convencida de que son pocas las ganas y en la casa puede ir al baño.

Al salir con rumbo a la casa de Lori en no más de diez minutos, la menor poco a poco empezó a quedarse dormida en el asiento tracero, esto lo nota la mayor debido a que empieza a oír ronquidos, con Lily ya completamente dormida Lori luchaba para salir del tráfico del centro de La ciudad, más tarde cuando logra salir del tráfico un olor fétido llega a la nariz de la mayor, se voltea y ve a la menor que ya estaba toda mojada de su pantalón, y al parecer aún no termina, la rubia buscar un lugar donde estacionarse.

Lily- dijo Lori moviendo a la menor.

Eh qué pasa... ya llegamos- dijo Lily mientras bostezaba y se tallaba los ojos.

No... un no... es qué hay un pequeño problema- dijo la mayor.

Eh... cual... fui... si que hace frío, puedes apagar el aire acondicionado- dijo Lily.

Eh... Lily no es el aire acondicionado- dijo Lori.

Entonces que- se interrumpió Lily al llegarle un olor fétido además de sentirse húmeda.

En ese momento la pequeña Loud quedó paralizada ya que su peor pesadilla se había cumplido pero ella lo negaba y creía que su mente solo le estaba jugando una broma pero no era así, bajo su mano hasta su pantalón para comprobar que solo era una broma pero al sentir que estaba toda mojada rompe en un llanto incontrolable.

Lori sale del asiento del conductor y entra a la parte trasera para intentar calmar a su hermana pero poco logra, lo único que consigue es darle un abrazo que corresponde la menor hasta que termine de llorar y minutos más termina de llorar y mira a su hermana que aún la seguía abrazando

Lo... lo... lo- dijo Lily hasta que fue interrumpida.

No te preocupes solo fue un accidente a cualquiera le pueda pasar- dijo Lori.

Llegando a casa te metes a bañar en lo que yo limpio si pequeña- dijo Lori

La menor solo asiento, lori regresa a su asiento para conducir de regreso a casa, a su llegada Lily salió disparada a tomar baño, con sus cosas en ya en mano entra al baño, poco a poco empieza a desvestirse hasta que solo queda en ropa interior, al verse en el espejo ve que su braga está amarillenta por su accidente, ver eso no puede evitar llorar de nuevo, la pequeña no se sentía como una pre-adolescente sino como una bebe que está aprendido a dejar el pañal y al parecer esta bebe lo necesita aún,después del tomar el baño va al cuarto donde busca su pijama sucia de la mañana, después de buscarla y verla en la bote de ropa dedujo que Lori supo de su accidente nocturno.

Por la noche a Lily estaba con otra pijama sentada en el sillón jugando videojuegos, pero, era más que obvio que estaba triste aunque no lo demuestre, al ver así a su hermana, lori busca una manera para alzarle el ánimo.

Lily- dice lori.

Eh... si- dice Lily sin quitar la vista de su consola.

¿Te gustaría que viéramos una película?- pregunta la mayor.

Claro- dice Lily y deja su consola.

Jeje búscala yo voy por algo de comer- dice Lori.

Lily busca una película que le gusta a las dos y la pone, lori regresa con unas palomitas y frituras, ponen la película, después de tres cuartos de película Lily se queda dormida, al terminar la película lori siente que algo está mojado, voltea a donde está la menor y ve que ya tenia su pijama mojada además del sillón, al verla así suspira y siente lástima ya que era la primera que tenía accidentes de esa manera.

Eh... Lily... Lily- dijo Lori despertándola.

Eh... qué pasa- dijo bostezando.

Lily... tu... otra ves... te... gano... del baño- dice Lori tratando de disminuir el golpe para la menor.

Al oir eso los ojos de Lily se abren como platos y con miedo revisa para comprar, al ver que era cierto la menor solo se queda paralizada.

Lily...- dijo Lori.

No hubo respuesta de parte d Lily.

Lily sabes que yo pase por eso... no tiene que ponerte así... se que es horrible pero solo es una etapa- dijo Lori

La reacción de la menor fue abrazar a su hermana.

Lily... ¿te pasa seguido?- pregunto la mayor.

Solo...al ...dormir...- dice Lily.

¿Llevas tiempo con esto?- pregunta Lori

Si... tres años- dice Lori.

¿Por esto no querías venir a mi casa?- pregunta Lori.

Si- dijo Lori.

Te entiendo... tenías miedo de que yo me burla o algo así... Lily ya no soy una adolescente para hacer eso- dijo Lori.

¿Alguna de las chicas lo sabe?- pregunta Lori.

No- dijo Lily.

Como las demás... ¿y usas algo?- dice Lori.

Lori ya sabía la respuesta a esto pero quiera escucharlo de la boca de su hermana.

Si... uso pañal nocturno- dijo Lily.

Ya veo... y traes- dijo Lori.

¿Donde los guardas?- pregunto Lori.

En mi maleta- dijo Lily.

Ven vamos a tu cuarto- dijo la mayor.

La menor no puso oposición y siguió a lori a su cuarto, hay hay de su maleta saca los pañales y los deja en la cama esto extraña a la menor, y mas un cuándo del mueble saca otra pijama.

Ven- dice Lori.

Eh... ¿que vas a hacer?- pregunta Lily mientras se acerca.

A cambiarte- dice Lori y comienza a desvestir a Lily.

Hey! Yo puedo solo- dijo Lily tratando de poner resistencia.

Lori no le hizo caso y le quita la pijama que está mojada dejándola en ropa interior, continua quitándole su braga, en seguida toma uno pañal de la bolsa, Lily ya resignada con la situación deja que Lori le ponga el pañal y su pijama también, al terminar le da una palmada y esto la sonroja.

Bien, ya quedaste- dice Lori.

¿Era necesario que me cambiaras?- pregunta Lily.

No, pero fue lindo, bien a dormir, hasta mañana pequeña- dice Lily y da un beso en la frente a la menor y sale del cuarto.

La menor se acuesta en la cama para que dentro de unos minutos se duerma.


	5. La bebe Lily- parte 2

Un nuevo día está comenzando, la preadolescente aún seguía dormida mientras que su hermana mayor recién se acaba de levantar, al salir salir la rubia mayor se dirige al baño, al salir va al cuarto donde duerme su hermana, entra y puede apreciar que aún seguía en un profundo sueño, se acerca a su cama donde ve que la menor está destapa dejando ver que el pantalón de su pijama está muy abultado y un poco húmedo, el pañal de milagro soporto pero tuvo una pequeña fuga.

Wao... que bueno que se lo puso- se dijo Lori a su misma.

Lori se sentó en la cama y empezó a mover la pequeña rubia para despertarla pero sin éxito, después un rato logró despertarla.

Al fin despiertas- dijo Lori.

-bostezando- eh porque me despierta no ves que es temprano aún- dijo Lily.

Ya son las diez ya es hora de que te levantes- dijo Lori.

Grr.. cómo molesta señorita mandona- dijo Lily.

Por cierto será mejor que te cambie porque ese pañal está que revienta- dijo Lori,

Que!- dijo Lily sorprendida.

Quédate quieta mientras te cambio- dijo Lori.

Eh yo puedo sola- dijo Lily pero Lori no le hizo caso.

La rubia mayor ignoró lo que decía su hermanita, comenzó por bajarle el pantalón de la pijama, mientras lo hacía la menor se movía tratando de evitar que la cambie, esto provocó que la rubia se enoje, logra quitarle el pantalón a la de mil, la menor pone sus manos sobre el pañal para evitar que selo quiten, a ver las acciones la menor, lori se enoja.

Lily Marie Loud quita las manos- dijo Lori molesta.

Yo puedo cambiarme no soy una bebe para que me cambien ya soy una adolescente - dijo Lily.

Bueno las adolescentes no usan pañal para dormir y lo mojan- dijo Lori.

Grr!- dijo Lily y quitó las manos.

Bien- dijo Lori.

comenzó desabrochando las cintas de ambos lados, al desabrocharlas y dejar caer la parte delante, de la maleta de Lily saca toallas húmedas y comienza a limpiarla por toda la zona, después saca el pañal y la voltea para limpiarla de atrás, al terminar pone todo en el pañal lo cierra y lo tira, de la malea saca su ropa interior para colocarla, mientras todo esto pasaba Lily se sentía con una impotencia por dejar que Lori la cambie, la rubia levanta a la preadolescente para que se siente, de la malaya ahora saca su tipo conjunto que se compone de una falda morada, blusa de tirantes morada y una blusa negra, le colocó su ropa, la preadolescente cree que ya terminó.

al terminar del tocador toma un peina, pone a Lily en sus piernas y la comienza a peinar, envés de tu típica coleta le hace dos pequeña coletas, esto molesta a la rubia ya que la hace parecer una niña pequeña, la mayor la quita de sus piernas para ver cómo quedó su hermanita.

Awwww quedaste muy linda- dijo Lori.

No... parezco una niña pequeña- dijo Lily.

Aún eres una niña pequeña- dijo Lori.

No lo soy tengo once años- dijo Lily.

Aún eres pequeña- dijo Lori.

Grrr!- gruñó Lily.

No se como te molestas si te ves muy linda- dijo Lori.

La menor no dijo nada.

Ya deja de molestarte y vamos a desayunar- dijo Lori y salió del cuarto.

La menor estaba que explotaba ya que no se imaginaba que si día empezara así y lo único que podía hacer es suspirar.

Lily Loud si no bajas voy ir a cargarte para que bajes- dijo Lori gritando desde la cocina.

La menor se levantó rápido y salió de su cuarto ya que sería humillante que le lleven cargando a la cocina, al entrar la cocina se sienta y espera a que Lori se prepare su desayuno, la rubia pone enfrente de ella unos panqueques, leche, miel y cubiertos, la rubia desayuna lo mismo, cuando va tomar el vaso por accidente se le resbala y se cae en la mesa.

Y dices que no eres una bebe- dijo Lori.

Fue un accidente- dijo Lily.

Lo que tú digas pequeña- dijo Lori.

La menor toma un trapo y comienza a limpiar el desastre que hizo, al terminar toma la miel, al exprimirla se le sale tapa y se cae toda, al ver lo pasa Lori se levanta, toma el trapo y limpia todo el desastre que hizo su hermana, la rubia menor se queda desconcertada ya que nunca le ha pasado esto, tira los panqueques que tenía en el plato ya que tenían un gran exceso de miel y pone los que sobraban, toma los cubiertos y empieza a cortarlos, toma un pedazo con el tenedor y le hace una seña a Lily para que abra la boca.

¿Que se supone qué haces?- pregunto Lily.

Dándote de comer- dijo Lori.

Yo puedo sola, no soy una bebe- dijo Lily.

Bueno todo el desastre que hiciste dice otra cosas así que abre- dijo Lori.

La menor no hace caso a lo que dice su hermana, así se la pasan un rato hasta que Lori empieza a perder la paciencia así que le hace cosquillas a la menor y está abre la boca, lori aprovecha la oportunidad y mete el pesado de panqueque, la menor lo come, lori toma otro pesado y hace seña para que coma, la menor de nuevo no hace caso, minutos después su estómago hace un fuerte ruido y a la preadolescente no le queda de otra y se deja que Lori la alimente, al terminar Lori toma una servilleta y limpia el rostro de su hermanita.

Bien ya te puedes ir- dijo Lori.

La menor no dice nada y se regreso a su cuarto, al salir Lily de la cocina en el rostro de su hermana mayor se forma una sonrisa, en su cuarto la preadolescente se acosto en su cama, al hacer siente frío y se le levanta de golpe para ver qué pasa, logra ver que está húmeda su cama, lo primero que piensa que es que el pañal se filtró en la noche, eso molesto a la pequeña porque ya tenia dos meses que no se filtraba su pañal

Con un demonio lo que me faltaba... será mejor que cambie las sábanas no quiero que darle más argumentos a Lori para que me diga que soy una bebe- dijo Lily.

Del mueble sacó unas nuevas sábanas, comenzó quitando todo lo que estaba en la cama hasta que solo quedó el colchón, las sábanas sucias las puso en el bote de ropa sucia, toma las sábanas limpias y las coloca en la cama, luego la tienda, al terminar se acuesta, toma su teléfono que está en el buró, comienza a revisar todo para ver si no hay algo interesante que ver al ver que no hay nada nuevo lo deja otra ves en el buró.

Oficialmente estoy muy aburrida y tengo que pasar aquí dos semanas... si los días van a ser muy largos- dijo Lily.

Podría jugar un video juego de lo que me prestó Linc... si eso me ayudará a matar el tiempo- dijo Lily y se levantado de la cama.

Cuando estaba por salir de su cuarto le comenzaron a dar unas fuertes ganas de ir al baño, corrió lo más rápido que puedo al baño, al estar frente a la puerta del baño empieza a sentir que algo corre por su pierna, baja la mirada y puede ver como se estaba haciendo del baño, al terminar se queda en shock ya que es la primera ves que le gana de ir al baño, la puerta del baño comienza a abrirse y de hay sale Lori quien se estaba bañando, Lori nota a su hermana.

¿Vas a pasar Lily?- pregunto la rubia.

La menor no contesta ya que un sigue en shock por su accidente.

¿Lily?- pregunta la rubia.

Y de nuevo no hay respuesta, la mayor pasa su mano por enfrente de los ojos de su hermana para que reaccione, cuando la menor reaccionó su única acción llorar y abrazar a Lori, esto sorprende a la rubia.

¿Lily qué pasa?- pregunta Lori correspondiendo el abrazo

La menor no contesta y sigue llorando.

Lily estas bien, que tienes- pregunta Lori.

Y de nuevo no hay respuesta por parte de la menor.

Lily que es lo que te sucede, responde hermanita- dijo Lori

Así se quedan por unos minutos hasta que la menor deja de llorar, mientras esto pasaba a Lori le comenzó a llegar un olor a orines y hay fue cuando se dio cuenta que le había ganado del baño a Lily.

¿Te hiciste del baño?- pregunto Lori.

Si- dijo Lily mientras aún lloriqueaba.

No te te preocupes hermanita vamos a cambiarte- dijo Lori y toma de la mano a Lily para ir a su cuarto.

Pero... Lori... yo... pu- dijo Lily hasta que fue interrumpida por Lori.

Pero nada- dijo Lori.

Ambas regresaron al cuarto de la rubia, hay Lori hizo que su hermana se acueste en su cama, la menor sin reproche alguno hizo caso, ya acostada Lori empezó quitándolo la falda a la menor dejando ver su braga toda mojada, a verla la rubia hace una pequeña sonrisa imperceptible para Lily, comienza por los tenis de para seguir con la braga, luego de la maleta saca las toallas húmedas y comienza a limpiarla, al terminar de nuevo de la mochila saca el paquete de pañales al ver esto Lily se asusta.

Lo...lori ¿que... haces?- pregunto Lily con miedo.

Lori solo ignora a su hermana y comienza a ponerle el pañal, Lily intenta moverse para no dejar que se lo ponga pero Lori es más rápida y le termina poniendo el pañal, toma de las manos a la menor para levantarle y dejarla sentada.

Lori... po... ¿porque me pusiste un pañal?- pregunto Lily.

Para que dejes de estar mojando tu ropa- dijo Lori.

Pero solo han sido accidentes- dijo Lily.

Esta es la cuarta ves en dos dias que te gana del baño- dijo Lori.

Pero...- dijo Lily hasta que fue interrumpida.

Pero nada vas a usar pañales desde ahora en adelante y punto- dijo Lori.

Solo fueron accidentes- dijo Lily.

Lo que tú digas bebe- dijo a lori.

Grr! Por lo menos me puedes poner otra falda o uno de mis pantalones que no quiero andar solo en pañales- dijo Lily

Pero antes andabas todo el días así pero si tú quieres está bien- dijo Lori.

De la mochila de menor saco un pants color lila, se lo coloca pero aún así se marca un poco él pañal, luego toma de la mano a Lily y la llevada hasta la sala, duérmete el camino Lily le reprocha pero la mayor simplemente no le hace caso, al llegar a la sala la deja sentada, le dice que va ir a limpiar el desastre que hizo para luego regresar con ella, la rubia se retira de la sala para ir a limpiar, mientras que Lily se queda sentada.

Cómo demonios llegue a este punto- dijo Lily.

En la mesa de la sala hay un pequeño espejo, lo toma para ver cómo le quedó el cabello ya que no ha tenido tiempo para cómo es que lo dejo Lori, al verse de sonroja ya que no parecía una preadolescente de once años si no una niña que no pasa de nueve años, la rubia se siguió contemplando otro rato hasta que diestras de ella ve una sombra, esto la asusta, deja el espejo y voltea para ver sus fue lo qué pasó.

¿Hay alguien hay?- pregunto Lily.

No hubo respuesta de nadie, la pequeña rubia se armó de un gran valor, se asoma por el pasillo, para sorpresa y alivio de la rubia no había nadie, de momento empieza escuchar que Lori estaba bajando por la escalera, a verla ve que está cambiada además de traer su bolso.

¿Vas a salir?- pregunto Lily.

Vamos- dijo Lori.

Que yo no pienso salir usando pañal a la calle- dijo Lily.

Ya vámonos- dijo Lori.

No!-dijo Lily.

Con un demonio contigo niña!- dijo Lori molesta.

La menor se quedó hay esperando a que Lori le dijera está bien puedes quedarte no hay problema pero no hubo tal respuesta de parte de Lori en ves camino hasta donde está la menor y a la fuerza la cargo, como la menor es un tanto débil no le quedó más de otra que dejar que su hermana mayor la cargue hasta el auto, hay la pone en el asiento de atrás y ella en el del conductor, Lori arrancó con rumbo al centro comercial de Royal Wood.

Le diré a mamá- dijo Lily.

Que piensas decirle que literalmente te puse pañal por que llevas dos días seguidos haciéndote del baño, claro adelante llámala y veamos a quien le da la razón- dijo Lori.

La menor se quedó callada ya que sabe que Lori tiene todo la razón.

Eso pensé- dijo Lori.

Al menos puedo saber a donde vamos para evitar volver hay cuando se den cuenta que uso pañal- dijo Lily.

Puedes dejar ser literalmente negativa por un momento... no se te nota el pañal y vamos al centro comercial- dijo Lori.

Bien ya se a donde no ir de hora en adelante- dijo Lily.

Después un rato además de estar atascadas de nuevo en el tráfico a la menor le empezó a dar sed.

¿Lori, traes agua?- pregunto Lily.

Si ten- dijo Lori.

Lori le pasa una botella con tapa de baso entrenador, al recibirla la menor se molesta ya que según ella Lori la está empezando a tratan como a una bebe.

¿Por qué me das esto?- pregunta Lily molesta.l

No quiero que riegues agua en mi auto- dijo Lori.

Grr! No soy una bebe para tirar las cosas- dijo Lily molesta.

Bien niña grande entonces ¿por qué tiraste la leche y la miel en la mañana?- pregunto Lori.

La menor no respondió a la pregunta de lori ya no tenía argumentos con que contestarle a su hermana.

Y porque tienes una botella así, acaso eres un tipo de bebe grande- dijo Lily tratando de burlase de su hermana.

Lo tengo porque Carlota vino con su hijo la semana pasada y lo olvido además pensé que la bebe que llevo en la parte trace lo necesitaría ya que no sabe agarrar las cosas y las tira- dijo Lori.

Grr!- gruñó Lily.

Después de otro rato aún seguía atrapadas en el tráfico y la sed de la menor aumentaba a cada momento, tanto era su sed que se tragó el orgullo y empezó a beber del baso entrenador, Lori miró la escena de su hermanita tomando del baso, la rubia mayor solo soltó una sonrisa.

Después de salir del interminable tráfico logran llegar al centro comercial, al estar dentro Lily está que se muere de miedo porque siente que en cualquier momento alguien va a decir que ella está usando pañal pero esto solo está en la imaginación de la menor como que todo el mundo la está viendo, después de dar un par de vueltas por los pasillos llegan a la zona de bebés al estar a hay a Lily le comienza a dar nerviosos.

¿Lori que hacemos aquí?- pregunto Lily con nerviosismo.

Busco un par de cosas- dijo Lori.

¿En el pasillo de bebés?- preguntó Lily.

Si cosas para ti- dijo lori.

¿Por qué para mi?- pregunto Lily.

Será por qué alguien le ha estado ganando del baño y se está quedando sin pañales- dijo Lori.

Lori... no lo digas fuerte- dijo Lily con nerviosismo.

Entonces no repeles- dijo Lori.

Po...por favor no tardes si- dijo Lily.

Si pequeña- dijo Lori.

La rubia comenzó a poner en el carro dos paquetes de pañales para adolescentes, estos son como los de bebe pero del tamaño de la rubia, toallas húmedas, crema anti rozaduras, talco, esto fue lo que vio Lily hasta que se alejó un poco, en ese momento aprovechó para poner un biberón y un chupon, con las cosas ya en el carrito salieron del pasillo de bebés para seguir con las compras.

Mientras seguían por el centro comercial a la pequeña le empezaron a dar unas fuertes ganas de ir al baño, la menor le aviso a lori para poder ir pero cuando estaba por salir del pasillo ya era tarde la naturaleza ya había ganado la batalla, la pequeña solo que queda quieta cuando empieza a sentir húmedo y caliente su parte inferior, al terminar de mojar su pañal se queda en total shock, al otro lado del pasillo Lori ve como su hermana menor se queda parada, al verla hay piensa que se está aguantando pero al ver que no se mueve decide ir a ver qué pasa.

Al estar frente de ella puede ver que esta roja además de tener la mirada perdida, siendo más perspectiva puede ver que comienza a lagrimear, todo esto solo significaba una cosa para la rubia- Le gano del baño-.

Lily- dijo Lori.

La reacción de la menor fue abrazar a su hermana.

Tranquila no pasa nada- dijo Lori.

La menor solo lloraba en silencio.

Ves por eso te dije que debes trae tu pañal- dijo Lori.

La menor solo asintió.

Vamos por un par de cosas, pago y te cambio, si- dijo Lori.

La menor de nuevo solo asintió.

Al buscar las cosas que faltaban para terminar la compra en ningún momento Lily se despegó de su hermana mayor, al terminar se dirigieron a la caja para pagar, mientras todo esto pasaba la rubia no cambiaba su expresión de tristeza, al terminar de pagar fueron directamente al baño, con la bolsa en mano donde estaban las cosas de Lily entraron al baño, para suerte de la menor el baño estaba vacío, cuando estaba por entrar a un cubículo Lori la toma del hombro.

¿A donde vas?- pregunto Lori.

A un baño para que me cambies hay- dijo Lily.

Hay no cavemos las dos- dijo Lori.

¿Entonces en el de discapacitados?- pregunto Lily.

Aquí- dijo Lori señalado la mesa de cambio para bebés.

Pe... pe... pero hay se darían cuenta quien entre al baño que estoy usando pañales- dijo Lily con nerviosismo.

Si nos apresuramos nadie se dará cuenta- dijo Lori.

Esta bien- dijo Lily.

Lori comenzó abriendo el cambiador, después tomó a su hermanita y la sentó hay, por su pequeño tamaño cabía a la perfección, comenzó por bajar su pants hasta la mitad dejando ver que pañal estaba muy lleno y de color amarillento, al hacerlo la rubia se sonrojó y comenzó a sudar, la mayor se da cuenta de esto y de la bolsa toma el chupon que compro, al verlo la menor se confunde, la rubia lo abre y lo pone en la boca de su hermana para calmarla... y por extraño que es se empezó a relajar.

¿Mejor?- pregunta Lori.

La menor asiente.

La rubia continúa con el cambio, desabrochado las dos cintas que mantienen sujeto el pañal, al hacerlo deja caer la parte delantera y dejar ver cómo Lily se estaba empezando a irritar, de la bolsa tomas las toallas húmedas y comienza a limpiarla, al terminar las tira, retira el pañal levantando las piernas de la menor, toma otra toalla húmeda y limpia sus glúteos, de la bolsa saca uno de los nuevos pañales, al verlo la menor se pone muy nerviosa ya que estos son más grandes de lo que le compra si madre, al estar nerviosa succiona con más rapidez.

Lori abre el pañal y lo pasa por debajo de ella, al tenerlo de bajo de ella, la menor se da cuentes que este es más suave, de nuevo de la bolsa saca la crema anti rozaduras y la unta, al hacerlo la menor se retuerce por la sensación, después toma el talco y se lo rocía, para terminar cierra la parte delantera con las cintas, le sube el pants para terminar y la baja.

Listo ya quedaste- dijo Lori

Gra... gracias- dijo Lily y se dirigió a la puerta.

Lily- dijo Lori.

Si- dijo Lily.

El chupon- dijo Lori.

Por un momento Lily estaba a punto de salí con el chupon si no fuera por su hermana sería vista como un bicho raro pero la detuvo a tiempo, se quitó el chupon y se lo dio, para suerte de la rubia nadie entró cuando la estaban cambiando, al salir del baño retomaron su camino, al llegar al auto de Lori subieron todo, y se pusieron en marcha para regresar a su casa la mayor

durante todo el camino de regreso Lily se empezó a cuestionar porque al tener el chupon en la boca esta se sintió más relajada y ¿contenta? Muy en el fondo sabía que estaba empezando a disfrutar esto pero nunca lo iba a aceptar ya que sería aceptar que se volvía una bebe como que era en lo último que pensaba ser, durante todo el camino fue pensado en eso que cuando empezó a soltar pequeños gases sus músculos se empezaron a relajar y está ves sin poner ningún resistencia comenzó a hacer popo en su pañal.

A los pocos minutos un fuerte olor empezó a llenar el auto de Lori, la primera en darse cuenta fue Lily quien pensó que su hermana se estaba tirando gases ya que tiene esa fama pero cuando se levanta un poco siente algo incómodo sobre ella, esto la espanta mucho así que lleva su mano a su trasero para comprobar algo que en lo que espera estar equivocada, valla la sorpresa que se lleva cuando siente dura la parte trasera del pañal, esto la espanta mucho y para comprobar algo que ya sabía se lleva la mano a la nariz, y es hay cuando se da cuenta que hizo popo en su pañal, esto la deja muy desconcertada ya que nunca le había pasado esto... lo único que pudo hacer fue empezar a llorar en silencio.

Mientras que en la parte delantera del auto a Lori también le llegó el olor esto la espantó un poco ya que tenía un tiempo que dejó de tener exceso de gases, por un momento dudo que fuera ella pero luego recordó que cuando ella se tira gases por lo general siempre hace ruido, al saber que no fue ella de momento miro por el retrovisor a su hermanita que aparentemente estaba llorando, a Lori en ese momento se le partió el corazón de ver así a su hermanita... no podía ni imaginar cómo es que se siente o qué pasa por su cabeza.

Lily- dijo Lori.

Si- dijo Lily.

¿Está bien?- pregunto Lori.

Lo siento- dijo Lily.

¿Te gano?- pregunto Lori.

Si- dijo Lily.

Descuida... para eso son los pañales para que no pase de hay- dijo Lori.

Si- dijo Lily melancólicamente.

Llegando a casa te cambio- dijo Lori

La menor solo asiento, durante el resto del camino no hablaron ya que Lori no sabía que decirle y Lily no estaba de ánimos además de que llevo las cuatro ventanas abajo para que no se encierre el olor, al llegar a la casa Lori le dice a lily que baje y suba a su cuarto en lo que ella baja todo, la menor obedece sin decir nada, al terminar de bajar todo toma la bolsa donde están las cosas de Lily, sube al cuarto donde se encuentra a Lily totalmente devastada, Lori se sienta a lado de su hermana menor... lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era abrazarla para hacerle entender que no está sola.

¿Comienzo?- pregunto Lori.

Si- dijo Lily.

Acueste- dijo Lori.

La menor obedeció a su hermana mayor, comenzó bajando su pants hasta la mitad dejando ver que pañal estaba muy lleno además de desprende un fuerte olor, comenzó a desabrochar las dos cintas que mantienen sujeto el pañal, al hacerlo deja caer la parte delantera y dejar ver cómo Lily se estaba toda sucia a demás de olor terrible, la rubia sí que sufrió un fuerte golpe al oler a su hermana, de la bolsa tomas las toallas húmedas y comienza a limpiarla, al terminar las tira, retira el pañal levantando las piernas de la menor, toma otra toalla húmeda y limpia sus glúteos que estaban muy sucios, de la bolsa saca un pañal, lo abre y lo pasa por debajo de ella, de nuevo de la bolsa saca la crema anti rozaduras y la unta, después toma el talco y se lo rocía, para terminar cierra la parte delantera con las cintas, le sube el pants para terminar, tome el pañal sucio y lo tira.

Listo ya estas- dijo Lori.

Gracias- dijo Lily y se levanta para abrazar a su hermana.

De nada pequeña, deberías dormir un rato... hoy has tenido un día muy agitado- dijo Lori.

Creo que tienes razón- dijo Lily.

Bueno me voy- dijo Lori.

La rubia se levanta para salir pero antes deja en el chupon que le compro en el buró, al salir la preadolescente se queda viendo el chupón un rato dudando entre si se lo pone o lo deja hay, después de pensar se decide por dormir con el, lo toma y se lo lleva a su boca, al otro lado de la puerta espiando Lori sonríe al ver a su hermana con el chupo, minutos más tarde la rubia se queda dormida.

**La menor despierta y ve que no está en el lugar donde se quedó... está en el piso de un pasillo que parecía no tener fin, los colores resaltaban por su ausencia, se levanta para comenzar a caminar hacia adelante ya que atrás de ella topaba con pared, al poco tiempo de estar caminando parece que el pasillo no tiene final, mientras caminaba podía sentir como si alguien la mirara pero al voltear no había nada, la última ves que voltea a lo lejos puede ver una figura que la está siguiendo, al verla la menor se llena da miedo y comienza a caminar más rápido, al seguir con el camino de momentos voltea a ver qué tan lejos está la figura, al pareces cada ves que voltea parece que está más cerca, la última ves que voltea puede ver cómo arranca a correr, al ver eso la rubia no dura en arrancar a correr también, al estar corriendo espera que en cualquier momento aparezca una puerta para entrar, a lo lejos puede ver una puerta, con sus últimas fuerza corre lo más rápido que puede, voltea por última ves y ve que la figura no le está a más que unos metros de distancia, al estar frente a la puerta de manera desesperada abre la puerta para entrar, dentro del cuarto con su cuerpo evita que la figura entre pero esta golpea muy fuerte tratando de entrar por la fuerza, después de varios intentos se detiene, la menor en su único esfuerzo para evitar que pase pone el seguro de puerta.**

**Al recuperar el aliento se da cuenta de donde es que se encuentra a primera vista parece que está en su cuarto de la casa Loud pero esta diferente donde debería estar su cama hay una ¿cuna? A su medida, donde debería estar su pila sé cómic que le enredó Lincoln solo hay ¿juguetes de bebés? Donde debería estar su escritorio hay una mesa para ¿realizar cambio de pañales?... y al parecer tiene pañales debajo de esta, al ver todo esto la rubia se siente muy confiada, a cada paso que daba ella se sentía fuera de lugar, al pasar frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo ve algo que la extraña así que regresa... lo que contempla es a ella usando una playera lila, dos coletas, un collar con ¿un chupón colgado?, traía puesto un ¿pañal algo grande? y calcetas que llegaban a arriba de la rodilla, al verse a si de inmediato se miró pero vio que ella estaba normal.**

**Hola Lily- dijo Lily del espejo.**

**A oír hablar a su reflejo esto salta de miedo y cae al suelo.**

**¿Cómo es que puedes hablar?- pregunto Lily con miedo.**

**Eso es lo de de menos...- dijo Lily del espejo y salió de este, al hacerlo la verdadera Lily se echó para atrás- sabes te ves diferente.**

**Oh ya se... porque no estás usando esto- dijo Lily del espejo y señaló su atuendo.**

**Yo no soy una bebe para usar eso- dijo Lily.**

**¿Segura?- pregunto Lily del espejo.**

**Si- dijo Lily.**

**¿Si no eres una bebe porque usas pañal para dormir?- pregunto Lily del espejo.**

**La verdadera no respondió.**

**¿Por que usas chupón para dormir?, ¿por que te haces del baño?, ¿por que dejas que Lori te dé de comer?, por que- dijo Lily del espejo hasta que la interrumpen.**

**Ya basta- grito Lily.**

**Ves eres una pequeña bebe- dijo Lily del espejo.**

**No soy una bebe- dijo Lily con inseguridad.**

**Claro que eres una pequeña bebe y lo sabes... no puedes negar que disfrutaste que Lori te preste mucha atención, que te cambie, que te de comer, que disfrutas usar pañal y chupón o que te gusto beber del baso entrenador- dijo Lily del espejo mientras se hincaba delante de la verdadera Lily.**

**No... cla... cla... claro que no me gusto... po... porque no... soy... una bebe- dijo Lily con mucha inseguridad.**

**Tranquila bebe es normal que al principio lo niegues pero verá que luego lo vas a disfrutar- dijo Lily del Lily del espejo quien toma el chupón que trae colgado para ponérselo a la verdadera.**

**La verdadera Lily comenzó a succionar el chupón.**

**Ves si hasta lo disfrutas, no se porque te niegas a aceptar que eres una bebe cuando lo disfrutas- dijo Lily del espejo.**

**La verdadera Lily cierra los ojos para seguir succionando, mientras que Lily del espejo le repite que es un bebe y más cosas de bebe que ha hecho, al no escuchar a la otra Lily la verdadera se levanta para mirarse en el espejo y ve que esta usando el atuendo de la otra Lily, al verse ella ve que también está usando su atuendo, lo que la asusta mucho.**

**Bebe- dijo una a lo lejos.**

Lily se despierta al impactar contra el suelo, está se levanta del suelo, da un fuerte suspiro al ver que está donde se quedó dormida y que todo lo soñó, al asomarse por la ventana ve que ya es de noche se sorprende que se quedó dormida toda la tarde, se quita el chupón y lo deja en la mesa, para su sorpresa no lo soltó al dormir , baja para ver a Lori y decirle que ya tenía mucha hambre, las dos fueron a cenar, se repitió el mismo proceso del desayuno Lori de dio de comer y bebió agua del baso entrenador, a la menor no le quedó de otra que dejar que Lori le dé de comer, al terminar la rubia la revisa para comprobar si había mojado el pañal y si estaba mojado, la menor ya no se sorprendió solo se le hizo extraño que no se diera cuenta cuando se despertó, ambas subieron al cuarto donde lori por cuarta ves en el día la cambia, al terminar de otra bolsa saca un mameluco color Lila, la menor se sorprende al ver,o ya que no recuerda a ver visto que Lori lo comprara, la rubia se lo pone y Lily se deja sin repelar, para terminar lori toma el chupón del buró y le hace una seña para saber si lo quiere a lo que la menor asiente, se lo coloca y le da un beso en la frente, antes salir apaga las luces y se va.

Creo que tiene razón Lily del espejo no está mal ser una bebe- dijo Lily y se quedó dormida.

Durante la madrugada podemos ver a lori que estaba guardando unas cosas en su armario.

Bien al pareces las pastillas y el gas de Lisa funcionaron- dijo Lori.

No pensé que surtieran efecto rápido, pero mientras más pronto mejor- dijo Lori.

Antes de cerrar el armario se puede ver una pequeña caja que dice **" regresión de edad ".**

Bien al disfrutar mañana un día con mi nueva bebé- dijo Lori y sonrio.


	6. Mi verdadera yo

El fin de semana a llegado a la pequeña ciudad de Royal Woods, para muchos los mejores dos días de toda la semana para otros simplemente otro día más, nos encontramos en el parque de béisbol no tenia mucho que el partido había terminado, las ardillas de Royal Woods habían ganado por poco a los cuervos negros del lago del grito en Carolina, el marcador final fu favor del local.

Este no había sido el mejor partido para las ardillas pero esto se debía a que la estrella del equipo Lynn Marie Loud Jr no se encuentra presente en el partido, bueno si estaba ella en el partido pero su mente no y esto provocó que en múltiples ocasiones perdiera jugadas claves para el equipo, ya sé muchos se estarán preguntando cómo es posible que Lynn no esté concentrada en el partido ya que para ella los deportes son más que un juego si no su estilo de vida y esto tiene una respuesta.

Durante toda la semana las pesadillas de Lynn han ido en aumento si es así que les podemos llamar a los sueños que tiene para que entiendan mejor les diré como son sus "pesadillas" de Lynn.

Siempre es lo mismo pero con pequeñas variantes bien comencemos con la "pesadilla" de Lynn:

Lynn despierta en su cama como siempre lo primero que hace es levantarse y se queda sentada en su cama nota que está en su cuarto que comparte con Lucy, nota que ella no está supone que fue la última en levantarse se queda hay sin poder moverse hasta que escucha que hablan su puerta, pone su mirada sobre la puerta, depende se la pesadilla en la que se encuentre pude que sea Rita su madre, Lori su hermana mayor o Lincoln su hermano menor, cualquiera de los tres se acerca a ella.

Lori/ Rita/ Lincoln: hola Lynn- dice alguno saludado.

no responde al saludo que le dan solo se queda callada con la mirada al paso como si estuviera triste.

Lori/ Rita/ Lincoln: mmm creo que ya se qué pasa- dijo alguno de los tres y se acercó a Lynn, metió su mano dentro de su short para ver si estaba en lo correcto.

Lynn solo se quedó quieta y cabías baja mientras la revisaban.

Lori/ Rita/ Lincoln: Jejeje está bien pequeña no tienes que porte así solo amaneciste mojada pero para eso son los pañales para que no mojes la cama o tengas un accidente- dijo alguno de los tres y cargo a Lynn.

Cuando cargan a Lynn para llevarla a un especie de cambiador grande de color rojo decorado con balones ella comienza a llorar de momento.

Lori/ Rita/ Lincoln: ya, ya, ya te tranquila si pequeña se que te es molesto traer mucho tu pañal mojado, shh, shhh descuida ayúdate cambio si- dijo alguno y acosto a Lynn en el cambiador.

Lynn aún seguida llorando y no se estaba quieta para que la cambiaran así que alguno de los tres regreso a la cama para darle a Lynn una sonaja con forma pelota para que se calmara y si efectivamente funcionó Lynn se calmó.

Lori/ Rita/ Lincoln: bien pequeña comenzamos para que la bebe se sienta bien- dijo alguno los tres.

Alguno de los tres tomó las cosas para cambiar a Lynn, primero le quitaron su short rojo dejando a descubierto su pañal que estaba amarillo además de estar apunto de desbordarse, tomaron las cosas para cambiar a Lynn, le desabrocharon con mucho cuidado el pañal y la limpiaron por toda la zona del pañal, después le pusieron crema antirrosaduras, toman otro pañal de los muchos qué hay en el cajón donde debería ir su ropa interior, le levantan las piernas para pasar por debajo el pañal para después hecharle talco para que la pequeña huela bien al final cierran la parte delantera del pañal y lo ajustan bien, la reacción de Lynn se hace presente al instante cuando empieza a reír un poco.

Lori/ Rita/ Lincoln: jejeje la pequeña ya se siente mejor- dije alguno y la cargan de nuevo para llevarla, y dejarla sentada en su cama.

Lynn suelta un pequeña risa.

Lori/ Rita/ Lincoln: bien a cambiarte- dijo alguno y fueron al mueble que comparte con Lucy para buscar su ropa.

Del mueble sacan una pañalero blanco con magas rojas que tiene un número uno de color rojo, pero este número tiene un estilo infantil, regresan a donde está la castaña, le quitan la playera que tiene puesta dejándola solo en pañal, toman el pañalero y con cuidado se lo colocan, ya puesto lo abrochan de la entrepierna.

Al terminar el cambio la cargan de nuevo, salen de cuarto para llegar al comedor, hay la colocan en una silla alta decorada con temática de deportes, dejan a la deportista solo por un momento pero para que se entretenga en lo que regresa alguno le dejan su sonaja, al regreso de alguno en sus manos tren un plato y en la otra una mamila, dejan esto en la masa para que puedan colocarle a Lynn su babero, lo siguiente es darle de comer y mientras lo hacen esta se ensucia además de hacer caras, al terminar la bajan y llevan a la sala, hay con la deportista en el regazo de alguno comienzan darle su mamila.

Este es uno de los múltiples sueños que tiene en torno de que la traten como una bebe, al principio solo le pareció un sueño raro pero conforme avanza el tiempo estos sueño se repiten, en ocasiones es que la están llevando al parque en carriola para que la gente la vea y la mime o está jugando hasta que le tengan que cambiar el pañal, otro mas es que está dentro de la casa y anda en una andadera de su tamaño corriendo por toda la casa, pero algo que no puede faltar en ninguno de sus sueño es un cambio de pañal.

Cuando el tiempo empiezo a avanzar y los sueño se hacían más continuos empezó algo que nunca imaginó, puede que en los sueños moje el pañal y se lo cambien pero fuera del sueño mojaba la cama, la primara ves que le pasó esto se asustó ya que nunca había mojado la cama y en su miedo escondido la evidencia, empiezo una ves a la semana y conforme pasa tiempo empezó a aumentar las veces que la mojaba, la mayoría de veces logró ocultar sus accidentes nocturnos hasta que Rita lo descubrió, le primera ves lo tomó como un simple accidente que a cualquiera le puede pasar, pero conforme estos aumentan creyó que lo hacía a costa para llamar la atención ,porqué siendo sinceros en una familia tan grande la atención es poca y de una u otra manera buscan la atención de sus padres.

Regresando a la actualidad, Lynn estaba sentada los banquillos pensando una manera para terminar con sus pesadillas y nuevo problema de mojar la cama

Demonios! Porque esto no puede terminar- dijo Lynn molesta.

A este paso todos en la casa se van a enterar!- dijo Lynn.

Si le digo a Lisa... no ella no guarda secretos y se lo puede decir alguna de las chicas- dijo Lynn.

Mmm... necesito un consejo o un "plan"... claro porque que no pensé desde un principio- dijo Lynn y tomó sus cosas.

Con sus cosas guardadas salió del parque a toda prisa, al paso que iba no tardo más de quince minutos en llegar a la casa Loud, ya dentro fue a dejar sus cosas y fue para el cuarto del hombre del plan, estaba segura que Lincoln le daría un buen consejo o plan para terminar con su problema, pero claro estaba no diría que ella pasaba por esto.

Toco la puerta del cuarto del albino.

¿Quien es?- pregunto Lincoln.

Lynn- dijo Lynn.

Ah... adelante- dijo Lincoln.

Al entrar se encuentra con la típica escena de esparce con su hermano, leyendo cómic en ropa interior.

¿Qué pasa Lynn?- pregunta Lincoln.

Bueno... necesito de tu ayuda- dijo Lynn.

Lynn... ya entrenamos toda la mañana y aparte acabas de regresar de tu juego que de seguro ganaste toma un descanso que puede ser malo excederte- dijo Lincoln.

No es para entrenar, por si ganamos... no necesito tu ayuda como tal sino un... consejo- dijo Lynn

Consejo- dijo Lincoln.

La deportista asintió.

Bueno...- dijo Lincoln y se levantó de su cama para sentarse, y dejar su cómic.

Bien... ¿qué clase de consejo necesitas?- pregunto Lincoln.

Mira lo qué pasa es que una amiga le está pasando esto...- dijo Lynn y le contó todo mintiendo que era una amiga y no ella.

Bien es la primera ves que escucho eso... bueno si quiere que deje mojar la cama, lo mejor es que use pañal para dormir y valla al médico para que vea si no es una enfermedad... para los sueño es bueno ver una psicología como la que ve Clyde y creo que eso sería todo... también es importante que alguien la apoye para que no se sienta sola- dijo Lincoln.

Gracias Linc- dijo Lynn.

Y espero que tu amiga mejore pronto- dijo Lincoln.

La castaña salió del cuarto de su hermano para regresar al suyo, ya ha adentro se sienta en su cama a pensar en lo que le dijo Lincoln, que la respuesta a sus problemas es usar pañal para dormir, esto provocó molestia en ella ya que usar pañal y mojar la cama es cosa de bebés, pero ella la mojaba ahora solo le falta el pañal y sería una bebe, el solo pensar en cómo se vería usando pañales la sonrojo ya que sus sueños se volverían realidad.

Al poco rato entra su hermana gótica al cuarto, se sienta en su cama y se que viendo a su hermana aunque su cabello le cubra los ojos, la gótica nota a primera instancia que algo le pasa a su hermana ya que ella suele ser enérgica pero esta callada.

¿Qué es lo que está perturba tu alma mortal?... Al rededor de ti siento.. preocupación e ideas para lograr algo... suspiro- pregunto Lucy.

Ahorita no estoy pata tus juegos- dijo Lynn.

Bueno... entonces espero que al fin hayas tenido una idea para que dejes de mojar la cama... suspiro- dijo lucy.

Al oír lo que dijo la gótica, Lynn quedó paralizada y con miedo pregunta para asegurarse que escuchó mal y su hermana dijo otra cosa.

¿Que fue lo que dijiste?- pregunto Lynn con cierto nerviosismo.

Suspiro... que si ya encontraste la manera de que dejes de estar mojado la cama- dijo Lucy.

Porque di... de donde sacaste la idea de que yo mojo la cama- dice Lynn con nervios.

Creíste que no me daría cuenta, que el olor a oirína no se pega a la ropa o al colchón, que no vería tu colchón mojado aunque quitarás las sábanas- dijo Lucy.

Al oír todo eso ya no podía negar que la habían cachado, estaba en una balanza y su reputación de chica ruda se estaba uniendo, y del otro lado de la balanza emerge la bebe moja camas, Lynn solo tenía una carta pero la tiene que jugar bien si quiere seguir siendo la chica ruda.

Grr... que es lo que quieres a cambio de tu silencio- dijo Lynn algo molesta.

Nada... suspiro- dijo Lucy.

Que... acaso no vas a...- dijo Lyyn hasta que fue interrumpida.

No, no pienso chantajearte... porque no diré nada... al contrario pienso ayudarte como favor por todas las veces que me salvaste en la escuela - dijo Lucy e hizo un intento de sonrisa.

Lynn se sintió aliviada ya que su hermana no diría nada y también la ayudaría.

Gracias- dijo Lynn.

¿Y que es lo que piensas hacer?- pregunto Lucy.

Bueno... Lincoln me dio la... solución...- dijo Lynn con cierto miedo.

¿Y cuál es?- pregunto Lucy.

Lo mejor para estos casos... es... usar... pa... pañal para dormir- dijo Lynn.

Suspiro, ya veo- dijo Lucy.

Si...- dijo Lynn y suspiró.

Suspiró... ¿cuando piensas ir a comprarlos?- pregunto Lucy.

Mañana... saliendo de la escuela... me voy a regresar sola para poder ir al centro comercial- dijo Lynn.

Suspiró... te gustaría que te acompañara- dijo Lucy.

Eh... claro... si gustas- dijo Lynn.

Al terminar el día todos los Loud ya estaban en cama durmiendo menos una, Lynn tenía miedo de que hoy de nuevo mojara la cama pero está ves de sentía más tranquila porque tenía alguien qué la ayudaría a mantener a salvo su secreto.

Al día siguiente para variar había vuelto a mojar la cama y está ves fue más, al ver esto Lynn estaba muy triste y apuntó de romper en llanto ya que antes de dormir había ido al baño, a los pocos minutos despertó la gótica y al instante percibió el olor a orina, volteo a ver a su compañera de cuarto, al verla toda decaída supo qué pasó, se levantó de su cama para ir a la de su hermana, al estar en su cama la abraza para que se sienta mejor y la reacción de la deportista fue corresponder el gesto además de que empezó a sollozar.

Suspiró... tranquila no pasa nada- dijo Lucy.

Gra... gra... gracias- dijo Lynn mientras sollozaba.

Suspiró... será mejor que vallas te bañes antes de que salgan todos- dijo Lucy.

Cla... claro- dijo Lynn y tomos sus cosas para irse a bañar pero recuerda que tiene que hacer algo con su cama.

Lucy... me da...- dijo Lynn hasta que fue interrumpida.

Suspiró... ve a bañarte yo me ocupo de tu cama- dijo Lucy.

Gracias- dijo Lynn y salió.

Al quedar sola en el cuarto sonrió y limpio la cama.

Al terminar la escuela, las dos hermanas le avisaron a Lori que de iban ir a pie, esto le pareció raro a todas y por más extraño que le pareciera acepto pero tenía que cuidar que no le pace nada a Lucy, al irse el resto en vanzilla las dos hermanas emprendieron su rumbo al centro comercial.

Al llegar entraron, Lynn estaba nerviosa ya que nunca a comprado pañales y menos si son para ella.

Suspiró... vamos- dijo Lucy.

Eh... claro- dijo Lynn.

Empezaron a caminar por el centro comercial hasta que llegaron a la zona de bebé, hay empezaron a buscar pañales de la talla de Lynn.

Tardaron un poco ya que habían que buscar la calla, el tipo de pañal para alguien de su edad, la marca y lo más importante el precio quenfie accesible paro si faltaba Lucy le dijo que le pondría,Lynn estaba que se moría de vergüenza y rogaba que no hubiera nadie de la escuela.

Lucy no podemos tomar el que sea he irnos- dijo Lynn.

Suspiró... No... si tomas el que sea y no te queda todo va a salir mal- dijo Lucy

Esta bien- dijo Lynn.

Lucy encontró lo que estaban buscando pero al verlos a Lynn se le callo la cara de vergüenza ya que pensó que serían tipo braga y no como de bebé como los de Lily, y para rematar era de un tono rosa con dibujos.

Con el paquete en mano tomaron las cosas que faltaba para que se puede pueda realizar bien un cambio, al principio Lynn se negaba hasta que Lucy la convenció para llevarlas con todo fueron a la caja a pagar, hay Lynn sintió que era el centro de atención por lo que llevaba, hasta que pagan y salen Lynn no deje de estar nerviosa.

Al salir Lynn ya estaba tranquila al no encontrarse a nadie de la escuela, guarda todo lo que compro en su mochila y ambas regresan a casa, al terminar el día todos ya se estaban alistando para dormir menos Lynn quien estaba nerviosa porque hoy sería la primera ves que dormía usando pañal idea que aún no le agradaba pero le ayudaría a amanecer seca.

Como se supone que se pone esto- dijo Lynn con el pañal en mano.

Suspiro... ¿puedes o te ayudo?- pregunto Lucy desde su cama.

Claro que puedo- dijo Lynn un poco molesta.

Después de varios intentos logra ponérselo pero cuando se levanta se cama se le cae, esto la termina de frustrar.

Está bien... Lucy me puedes... ayudar- dijo Lynn.

Suspiro- dijo Lucy y fue a donde está su hermana.

La chica gótica le pide que se acueste a la deportista, al estar ya en la cama toma el pañal que estaba en el suelo, levantó las piernas de su hermana y lo puso de bajo de ella, bajo sus piernas, al sentir el pañal bajo de ella fue una sensación extraña y cómoda para la deportista, tomó el talco que estaba en la cama y hecho, cubriendo toda su vagina, tomó la parte delantera y la cerró junto con las cintas, al terminas palpó la parte delantera y le sonrió a su hermana.

Listo- dijo Lucy.

Gra... gra... gracias- dijo Lynn.

Al intentar levantarse Lucy la toma de la mano para ayudarla, al levantar de la cama escucha como el pañal hace ruido y esto la sonroja, mientras sigue avanzando hace ruido, toma su pijama y se la coloco, se acuesta en su cama y apaga las luces.

Hasta mañana Lucy- dijo Lynn.

Suspiró... hasta manaña- dijo Lucy.

... bebé- dijo Lucy susurrando.

Durante la noche, Lynn tubo de nuevo otra pesadilla pero está ves otra persona se agrega a la lista ,Lucy, con ella estaba en un tipo corral rodeada de juguetes pero al parecer le tenía miedo por su aspecto gótico, esta se metía al corral con ella para intentar calmarla pero al acercársele empieza a llorar, al ver esto la gótica toma un peluche en forma de murciélago y hace como si volara, al ver esto la deportista se calma y se entretiene con el juguete, la gótica se lo da y se pone a jugar con él, y sonríe, de igual manera la gótica sonríe, de momento a la gótica le llega un olor fuerte.

Suspiró... parece que alguien necesita un cambio- dijo Lucy.

En medio de la noche Lynn se despierta toda sudada por la pesadilla que tuvo, ya que lo que vimos solo fue una pequeña parte, nota que su cama y ella no están mojadas, esto la pone feliz pero al alzar sus sarapes nota un pequeño bulto entre su pierna, esto le cae como un balde de agua fría, se levanta para notar que su pañal estaba muy inflado.

...- suspiró Lynn.

Al prender la luz voltea al otro lado del cuarto ve que su hermana estaba sentada en su cama, al verla hay se asusta y termina mojando aún más su pañal, este se termina desbordando y Lynn nota ya que por su pierna siente un chorrito caliente.

Lu... lu... Lucy... que... qué haces despierta- pregunto Lynn.

Suspiró... tus ronquidos y gemidos no me dejan dormir- dijo Lucy.

Grr...- gruñó Lynn.

A Lucy le empieza a llega un olor a orines además nota vulto entre las piernas de Lynn.

Suspiró... ¿te gano del baño?- pregunta Lucy.

Que... no- dijo Lynn mintiendo.

Suspiró... ¿Entonces porque tú short está mojado?- pregunto Lucy.

Eh... es po... po... ahh! Esta bien si me gano del baño feliz- dijo Lynn molesta.

Suspiró... acuéstate en tu cama para que te cambie- dijo Lucy.

Que... dijo Lynn.

Suspiró... no puedes quedarte así o te vas a rosar- dijo Lucy.

Ahh... está bien- dijo Lynn y se acosto en su cama

Ya acostada, Lucy llega con las cosas para cambiar a Lynn, primero le empieza quitando el short mojado y deja a la vista su pañal que está a reventar, comienza desabrochando las cintas, al abrirlo ve que su vagina está irritada ya que se quedó mucho tiempo con el, de los lados toma las toallas húmedas y comienza a limpiarla, mientras los asía Lynn se moría de vergüenza ya que su hermana menor la estaba cambiando como a una pequeña bebe, al terminar Lucy le unta crema anti rozaduras, después toma un pañal, lo abre, alza las piernas de Lynn, pone el pañal de bajo, acomoda sus piernas, toma las cintas y las abre, antes de cerrarlo toma el talco y le unta, al ver esto Lynn reprocha pero Lucy la ignora, lo cierra y termina.

Suspiro... listo- dijo Lucy.

Gra... gracias- dijo Lynn.

Lucy se levanta de la cama y va al mueble de Lynn a sacar un pijama limpia, regresa a donde está Lynn, al ver esto Lynn se desconcierta,

Eh... ¿para que la pijama?- pregunta Lynn.

Suspiro... la tuya está mojada y no puedes estar así- dijo Lucy.

Bueno dámela... yo me la pongo- dijo Lynn.

Suspiro... yo te la pongo- dijo Lucy.

Que! No yo me la puedo poner- dijo Lynn un tanto molesta.

Suspiro... tenias el short al revés y tienes tu playera al revés- dijo Lucy.

Y que... solo me las puse así porque ya tenia sueño- dijo Lynn.

Suspiro... es claro que no puedes- dijo Lucy.

Si puedo!- dijo Lynn.

Suspiro... acaso quieres ver mis ojos- dijo Lucy.

Cuando dijo eso Lynn sintió el verdadero miedo ya que ver a Lucy a los ojos es algo que nadie quiere ver y eso lo sabe muy bien además cuando da una amenaza de ese tipo lo más seguro es que la cumpla, y no lo queda otra opción que hacer lo que su hermana menor diga.

Grr!... está bien- dijo Lynn.

Lucy toma la playera y se la empieza a poner, toma el short y se lo coloca, mientras se los ponía era obvio el enojo de la mayor y su cara de disgusto pero no podía hacer nada por el temor de ver los ojos de Lucy, al terminar Lucy sonríe cosa que le extraño a Lynn.

Suspiro... termine- dijo Lucy.

Si- dijo Lynn.

Cuando Lynn ya estaba por acostarse de nuevo Lucy le habla ya que su cama estaba mojada y no tendría sentido a verla cambiando si se volvería a mojar por la cama, así que le dice que se acueste con ella en su cama al principio no acepta pero después de decirle que si Rita veía es le podría ir como en feria así que termina aceptado y se acuesta con ella en su cama, antes de que Lynn se quedara dormida Lucy susurra para ella- "buenas noches mi bebe" -.

Conforme la semana transcurría los accidentes de Lynn siguieron no había un solo día que despertara seca, en sus "pesadillas" los protagonistas fueron reduciéndose ya que ahora solo soñaba que Lincoln y Lucy eran los únicos que la trataban como una bebe, dos semanas después los accidentes fueron aumentando ya que ahora le tenía Lucy que cambiar el pañal durante la noche, conforme esto pasaba parecía que Lynn poco a poco se está volviendo sumisa de Lucy cuando estaban las dos, para la tercera semana desde que comienzo a usar pañal durante el día comenzó a tener accidentes en el día, esto llevó a Lynn a entran en una tristeza ya que sentía que poco a poco volvía a ser una bebe, para la cuarta semana Lynn ya usaba pañal todo el día y no había un solo día que no lo mojara, por su parte Lucy poco a poco estaba desarrollando autoridad sobre la mayor, ya que cuando está la regaña Lynn agachaba la cabeza, parecía que Lucy era la mayor y Lynn la menor.

Respecto a sus pesadillas ni se diga estaban peor que nunca ya que ahora no estaba solo en la casa Loud sin que en la escuela aparecía donde hay era humillada por todos, al final solo corría por el lugar que se apareciera buscando a una persona su mamá... pero no necesariamente era Rita quien salía... si no Lucy quien subconsciente se había vuelto su nueva mamá.

Y ya se se estarán preguntando si Rita o alguna de las chicas no se han dado cuenta, aunque no lo crean no ninguna de las chicas o Lincoln se han dado cuenta, solo Rita y fue porque le confesaron lo que le pasaba a Lynn, al principio la deportista no quería que le dijeran a su mamá pero Lucy la convenció cuando le dijo que entre las dos no pueden estar costeando sus pañales, al decirle a Rita, se molesta mucho ya que no le dijeron desde un principio pero después de un rato de plática e intervención de Lucy, Rita aceptó que Lynn siga con el pañal y que ella lo costearía además de llevarla al médico para ver qué sucede con la pelicafe.

Una noche después de que Lucy acostara su hermana, esta sale del cuarto y sube al ático, ya hay mueve una cosas y deja a la vista un libro de vudú además de una muñeca que tiene la forma de Lynn, en su cabeza de la muñeca tenía un post que dice- "MI VERDADERA YO"-.

Suspiro... el ritual salió muy bien y quien diría que en su interior Lynn quiere ser una pequeña bebe... y por lo que veo esto a un termina- dijo Lucy y sonrio además de ocultar todo para luego bajar e ir a su cuarto a dormir.


	7. Recuperando el tiempo

Una fría noche a de octubre llegado a Royal Wood pero dentro de una casa en la Avenida Franklin todo es cálido y esto se debe a que recién un nuevo integrante a llegado a la familia, y no es otro de Rita si no el primero hijo de su hija mayor, lori que con veintidós años de edad dio a luz un pequeño bebé que tiene un mechón color blanco.

Y ¿como se llamará?- pregunto Rita.

Lincoln... Lincoln Santiago Loud- dijo Lori.

Bonito nombre- dijo Rita.

Once años más tarde nos encontramos en Lansing- capital de Michigan, donde ahora viven los Santiago Loud desde hace siete años, esto se debe a que ambos padres consiguieron trabajo hay, de parte de Lori, administra unas pequeñas tiendas de ropa qué hay en la ciudad, con Bobby, trabaja de supervisor de sanidad, debido a sus empleos pasan muy poco tiempo con su hijo que la mayor parte del día esta con niñeras o está solo y con base ha esto a desarrollado un par de gustos extraños.

Un nuevo día a comenzado en la capital y es muy especial porque es el último día de clases para Lincoln eran buenas y malas noticias, primero por que al fin terminó la escuela, en segunda estaría solo gran parte de las vacaciones ya que sus padres trabajan esto ponía triste al pre-adolescente ya que casi siempre está solo por el trabajo de sus padres, pero está ves seria diferente ya que prometieron estar de vacaciones.

A la salida de la escuela el albino se despidió de sus amigos y caminó con rumbo a la parada, ya hay tomó el camión pero con una pequeña variante esta no va para su casa, va al norte de la ciudad.

Eh... hola amigos no los vi llegar- dijo Lincoln susurrando.

Que, ¿qué hago en este camión si este no va a mi casa?- dijo Lincoln susurrando.

Oh eso... jejeje lo verán cuando llegue- dijo Lincoln susurrando.

Después de media hora de estar viajando en en camión bajo, se encontraba al otra lado de la ciudad, el albino siguió con su camino, mientras más avanzaba las calles dieron un cambio brusco de apariencia, al llegar a su destino se quedó dudando si entrar, tenia nervios, pero porque tenia nervios, simple estaba enfrente de una dispensadora de pañales.

Lo hago... o no... que hago... -suspira- terminamos con esto- dijo Lincoln y entró.

Dentro de la tienda estaba todo nervioso además de un poco rojo ya que era la primera ves que compraba por paquete ya que las veces pasadas solo pasaba a un super y solo pedía uno o dos pero esta ves temía que sospecharan lo que hacía, pero eso estaba dentro de su cabeza ya que realmente no les importa ni preguntan solo les importan a los de la dispensadora vender.

Aún con su idea de que todos los estaban observando comenzó a buscar que pañales son los ideales para el, se paseo por todos los pasillos, mientras estaba hay varios empleados se acercaron a Lincoln para ayudarlo a encontrar lo que buscaba, pero solo les decía- no, muchas gracias solo estoy viendo- después de un rato de no encontrar pañales de su talla no le quedó de otra que acercarse a un empleado para preguntar

Eh... disculpe... señorita- dijo Lincoln con cierto nerviosismo.

Si joven- dijo la empleada.

Eh... estoy... buscando... pañales... para... adolescentes- dijo Lincoln dando a notar su nerviosismo.

Si, están en el pasillo tres- dijo la empleada.

Gracias- dijo Lincoln.

De nada- dijo la empleada.

Lincoln camina cuatro pasillos a las izquierda hasta que llega al pasillo tres donde le indicaron que estaban los pañales para adolescentes, al adentrarse hay ve qué hay diferentes tipos de pañales, al ver esto queda anonadado por la gran variedad qué hay, buscando encuentra qué hay diferentes tallas, los que tienen cintas, lo que son tipo calzón, que tiene dibujos y los que no tienen dibujos.

Al empezar a buscar se da cuanta de que no sabe cual es el tamaño de su cintura y esto le preocupa ya que la última ves que compro tres pañales no le quedaron porque los escogió más pequeños, después de un momento de estar viendo se la jugó al agarrar dos paquetes de tamaño chico ya que al ver los medianos ve que están más grande y no cree caber hay.

Cuando estaba por salir del pasillo ve qué hay unos pañales que tienen dibujos de Ace Savvy, al verlos se queda boquiabierto, regresa los que se estaba llevando para llevarse los de su superhéroe favorito, al llevar a la caja para pagar de nuevo empieza a sufrir de nuevo nervios, cuando es su turno para pagar con mucho nervios da el dinero y para, del otro lado la empleada solo agarra el dinero.

Al salir de la dispensadora aún estaba con la idea de que todo el minado lo estaba viendo, guarda los dos paquetes en su mochila, empieza a caminar un poco rápido ya que se estaba asiendo tarde y sus padres pueden llegar temprano pero era rara ves, al llevar a la parada el camino tarda un poco en llegar, al llegar sube, paga y busca un asiento, mientras viajaba sentía que todos los observan pero de nuevo todo esto en en su cabeza.

a llegar a la parada donde subió cuando iba hacia el otro lado de la ciudad baja, camina hacia su escuela para tomar el camión que lo lleva a su casa se topa conque está el auto de su madre frente de su escuela, al ver esto entra en pánico porque lo pueden descubrir y con el carácter de Lori le puede ir como en feria.

Cuando estaba caminando hacia su otra parada escucha como a lo lejos como gritan su nombre, al oír eso de momento da escalofríos en su espalda ya que oye la voz de Lori y no queda de otra que regresar a donde esta su madre.

Lincoln!- dijo gritando Lori.

¿Mamá?- pregunto Lincoln.

Lincoln te estoy hablando y no me haces caso- dijo Lori tanto molesta.

Lo siento no te escuché- dijo Lincoln.

¿Que estás haciendo aquí muy tarde?- pregunto Lori.

Me quede con un amigo- dijo Lincoln.

No puede avisar, la señora Gloria me llamo para decirme que no habías llegado a la casa! A parte te estoy llamado y no contestas- dijo Lori un poco ya más molesta.

Eh...- dijo Lincoln y sacó su teléfono para revisar pero no tiene pila- me quede sin pila por eso no vi.

Grr! Lincoln me tienes con el santo en el cielo... pero ya lo bueno es que estás aquí- dijo Lori.

Si- dijo Lincoln.

Bueno sube al auto te voy ir a dejar a casa- dijo Lori.

Si- dijo y fue al auto.

Ambos subieron al auto, antes de subir Lincoln puso su mochila en la cajuela, Lori se puso en marcha para llevar a Lincoln a su casa, durante el camino el ambiente ambiente té dentro del auto se sintió un poco tenso debido a que Lori le tiene que dar una noticia que no le agradaría nada a su hijo.

Cariño- dijo Lori.

Mande- dijo Lincoln.

Recuerdas que íbamos a salir de viaje- dijo Lori.

Si- dijo Lincoln.

Bueno... pues no vamos a poder ir ya que tu papá y yo no vamos tener vacaciones... yo tengo un viaje de negocios y tú papá va ir a otra ciudad a revisar varios negocios- dijo Lori.

-suspira- si... esta... bien... no hay problema... mamá- dijo Lincoln tristemente.

Lo siento cariño- dijo Lori.

No... hay problema- dijo Lincoln

( siempre es lo mismo! No tiene tiempo para pasar un rato conmigo! Te odio! Te odio! Mamá! Los odio a los dos!)- dijo Lincoln molesto en su mente.

Al llegar a su casa Lincoln se baja del auto, saca su mochila y se mete sin despedirse de Lori, no le dice nada ya que sabe que está molesto de que no van a salir y tenían dos meses preparando su viaje, Lori arranca su auto y va de vuelta a su trabajo.

Dentro de su casa Lincoln sube a su cuarto, hay lanza su mochila a su cama, se acuesta en su cama y empieza a golpear su almohada ya que esta ves si le iban a cumplir de salir en familia pero como siempre no se pudo porque según el para sus padres es más importante su trabajo que su hijo, ademas tienen la costumbre de que regalándole cosas compensan todo el tiempo que pasa solo.

Un par de horas más tarde esté despierta ya que quedó dormido después de hacer coraje y llorar, al levantarse ve en su reloj que son ya las nueve de la noche, se levanta, toma su mochila, saca los dos paquetes de pañales y los guarda en su escondite.

Sale de su cuarto, ve que no han llegado sus padres, cosa que no lo sorprende, baja a buscar que comer ya que se estaba muriendo de hambre, del refrigerador saca leche y de la alacena toma el cereal junto con un plato, se sirve y se pone a comer, al terminar deja su plato en el fregadero.

regresa a su cuarto donde se desviste para colocarse su pijama, se acuesta y al poco rato se queda dormido de nuevo.

Dos días después

Un nuevo día acaba de comenzar, el preadolescente recién se acababa de despertar, baja a la cocina buscado si Lori le dejó el desayuno pero como ya era costumbre no había nada, en la mesa sólo avía dinero y una nota, el albino la toma junto con el dinero y la comienza a leer.

\- Lo siento cariño se me hizo tarde y no te prepare nada, te dejo dinero y te recuerdo que hoy inicia mi viaje de negocios regreso el domingo en la noche, también tu padre salió hoy a otra ciudad, te dejamos doscientos dólares para todo el fin de semana y por último no vallas lejos si vas comprar comida... te queremos cariño nos vemos el lunes-

Bueno... otro fin de semana solo- dijo Lincoln tristemente.

De la alacena saca un traste y su cereal, del refrigerador toma la leche, sirve todo en la traste y comienza a comer, mientras come tiene la idea de pasar sus vacaciones en casa de alguna de sus tías o de sus abuelos, ya que ellos si le prestan atención, pero de un momento a otro recuerdo que ya que sus padres se están fuera todo el dia y salen continuamente podrá usar pañal y más cosas mientras esté solo.

Al pensar todas las posibilidades de lo que puede hacer estando solo una gran sonrisa llegó al rostro de Lincoln, al terminar deja sus trastes en el fregadero y regresa a su cuarto, hay saca todas las cosas de bebé que tiene, en sus cosas tiene pañales, dos chupones, cosas para cambiarse y un biberón, al ver esto sabe que va a ser el mejor fin de semana del mundo.

Sale de su casa con tu típica vestimenta, se encamina al mini súper que está a dos calles de su casa comprar, al llegar comprar su comida y cena para que no salga, y pueda ser bebé el mayor tiempo posible, al llegar a su casa deja las cosa en la cocina y se dirige a su cuarto, mineras lo hacía poco a poco se quita su ropa hasta quedar solo en calzoncillos.

Estando en su cuarto abre el paquete de pañales y saco uno, se quita el calzoncillo quedando desnudo, abre el pañal y se acuesta sobre el, toma de a lado el talco y se rocía, cierra el pañal y abrocha las cintas, se levanta para revisar que esta bien colocado, al ver que esta bien sonríe de oreja a oreja, de su cama toma uno de los chupones y se pone, de su ropero toma una de las playeras de pijama de Ace Savvy y se la pone.

Camina y se para frente al espejo de cuerpo que tiene es su cuarto para ver cómo se ve, lo que refleja es un niño de once años usando pañal y chupon, si no lo conocieron dirían que fácil tiene nueve años ya que no ha cambiando mucho con los años, antes de salir de su cuarto toma sus para que no esté subiendo a casi rato si ensucia su pañal.

Bien que comience el tiempo de ser bebé- dijo Lincoln y salió de su cuarto para ir a la sala.

Al llegar a la sala enciende su consola y toma el control, se sienta en el sillón, al hacerlo el pañal hace ruido cosa que le saca una sonrisa a Lincoln, después de pasar un rato jugando video juegos le empieza a dar ganas de ir al baño y sin dudar relajo su vejiga, y a los poco instantes empiezo a sentir calor en su entre pierna, al terminar se dudó por un momento si cambiarse o quedar así, decidió por quedarse así pero al poco tiempo lo lamentaría por el frío que le dio además de una picazón, se levantó y tomó las cosas para cambiarse.

Ahí... demonios pica mucho- dijo Lincoln tomando las cosas para cambiarse.

No debí dejar que pasara mucho tiempo- dijo Lincoln.

Lincoln se acosto en el sillón más grande pero primero colocó algo abajo para que lo manchara si es que se sale algo del pañal, lo desabrocha dejando caer la parte delantera, toma las toallas humeas que tiene y comienza limpiarse, al termina las tira al suelo, se saca el pañal, para luego cerrarlo de nuevo y dejarlo en suelo, toma otro pañal, lo abre y lo coloca de bajo de el, se rocía talco y por último cierra del pañal con las cintas.

Uff... ahora si me siento bien... la próxima ves no tardaré en cambiarme- dijo Lincoln y se levantó.

Al levantarse recoge todo lo que utilizo para su cambio y lo usado lo puso en una bolsa para luego tíralo, regreso a su video juego para seguir jugando un rato hasta que le empozó a dar hambre así que dejo su juego y fue a la cocina, de la bolsa que dejó hay en la mañana saco una comida de bebé, un jugo y galletas, con las cosas en mano regreso al sillón, hay comenzó comenzó a comer, primero con la comida de bebé mientras lo hacía tomaba jugo además de ensuciarse la ropa con la comida y por último las galletas, al terminar de comer queda todo sucio pero esto no le importa y sigue con sus video juegos.

Un par de horas más tarde le empezó a tener ganas de ir al baño de nuevo pero está ves no solo era hacer pipí si no también popo, el albino empezó aguantando ya que no estaba seguro de hacer eso en el pañal, después de unos momentos de pensar empezó a relajar sus músculos y empozó a sentir como su pañal se volvía más grande y húmedo, mientras los hacía puedo sentir como todo se aplastaba sensación que no fue de todo agradable, al terminar le empezó a llegar un espantoso olor a su nariz.

Agg! Si que huele horrible- dijo Lincoln tapándose la nariz.

Como es que la comida de bebé puede provoca esto- dijo Lincoln.

Lincoln se levanta del sillón para ir al otro para poder cambiarse, al acostarse todo termina expandiéndose por el pañal, cosa que asqueo a Lincoln, comienza desabrochando las cintas dejando caer la parte delantera, toma las toallas húmedas y comienza a limpiarse, saca el pañal sucio de debajo de él para terminase de limpiarse, al terminar toma otro de los pañales, lo abre y se lo coloca debajo, se rocía talco y luego cierra la parte delantera con las cintas, se levanta del sillón para que recoja todo y lo tire.

Después de un rato al albino le empieza a dar sueño, despreocupado apaga su consola regresa al sillón donde se cambio y sin preocupación alguna cierra los ojos pero no sin antes tomar su chupon, a los pocos minutos de estar así se queda dormido y nos deja la escena de un niño de once años usando solo pañal junto a su chupon para dormir, si no fuera por que ya es un poco grande sin problemas la escena sería típica de un bebe.

**" un fuerte rayo de sol golpeó en la cara del albino lo que provocó que se despierta, al despertar se empezó a tallar los ojos, poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos, al hacerlo de nuevo fue golpeado por el rayo, esto lo extraño ya que recordaba que recién estaba anocheciendo, no podía creer que se quedara dormido mucho tiempo, empezó a oír un ruido como si fueran pasos, esto hizo que el albino tuviera mucho miedo ya que si lo ve en pañales si madre lo va matar, el miedo que tiene no lo hace ver donde se encuentra, por la puerta ve entrar a su madre y eso hace que el niño moje su pañal, la rubia se acerca al albino y lo carga además de notar que mojo su pañal.**

**Jejeje parece que al fin el pequeño dormilón ya se despertó - dijo Lori riendo.**

**Lo que dijo su madre lo confundió mucho así que decidió ver a su alrededor, al ver que no estaba donde se quedó y que el lugar cambió totalmente ya que se encontraba en el cuarto de un bebé pero adecuado para una persona de su tamaño, esto provocó mucha pero mucha confusión y a la vez felicidad ya que su sueño de ser bebé parecía que se estaba cumpliendo pero no sabía cómo es que su madre descubrió su secreto, ya que nunca entraba en su cuarto mejor dicho nunca entraba ya que nunca estaba en casa.**

**Jeje qué pasa pequeño porque tienes esa cara... oh qué creo ya se lo qué pasa... jeje alguien mojo su pañalito- dijo Lori.**

**Al decir eso llevo al pequeño hasta un cambiador de su tamaño, al llegar hay lo acuesta, el albino trata de decir algo pero no dice nada, pareciera que no pudiera hablar, la rubia regresa a donde dejo al albino, comienza desabrochado el body que trae puesto, el albino nota lo que trae puesto y no recuerda a qué hora se lo pudo o si es que tiene uno, al terminar de quitarlo, su madre lo lanza a un cesto de ropa sucia. **

**La rubia comienza a desabrochar las cintas, mientras tanto el albino intenta moverse pero su cuerpo no lo obedece, cuando empieza a moverse y su madre lo nota, de la cuna donde estaba durmiendo Lincoln, toma un chupon grande y se lo coloca, al hacer esto el albino vuelve a quedarse quito y de nuevo su cuerpo no le hace caso.**

**Tranquilo bebé se que no te gusta estar con el pañal sucio por eso mami te está cambiando pero debes quedarte quieto- dijo Lori y sonrió.**

**Termina de desabrochar las cintas y deja caer la parte delantera, levanta las piernas del albino para poder retirar el pañal, al hacerlo de debajo de la mesa toma toallas húmedas y comienza a limpiar toda la zona donde va el pañal, al terminar de limpiar de debajo toma otro pañal, lo abre y alza las piernas del albino para ponerlo dejo de el, cuando bajas sus piernas le empieza a untar crema anti rozaduras, luego le rocía talco por todo el pañal, al final cierra la parte delantera con las cintas, deja a Lincoln en el cambiador quien solo presenció como si madre les cambiaba al pañal, cuando regresa Lori en sus manos trae otro body esta ves color naranja al verlo involuntariamente el albino sonrió, le coloca el body, lo carga, Lincoln solo puede ver que es lo qué pasa pero no puedo hacer nada, estaba viviendo su sueño hecho realidad pero no está parte de el, su madre nota la cara del albino.**

**Oh qué es lo qué pasa pequeño... creo que ya se que es lo qué pasa... jejeje parece que alguien ya tiene hambre- dijo Lori.**

**Lori sale del cuarto cargado a su hijo, al cerrar la puerta del cuarto, Lincoln nota que su puerta tiene grabado su nombre pero con letras de bebé, bajan hasta la cocina, al entrar ve que todo es normal con única diferencia de que hay una silla alta a su medida, Lori pone a Lincoln en esta y se aleja, al parece parece que está preparando el desayuno, mientras Lori está cocinando el albino se pone a pensar en qué momento cambiaron todas sus cosas por cosas de bebé de tamaño grande, empieza a creer qué tal ves está en un sueño ya que su cuerpo no lo obedece.**

**Será acaso que estoy en un sueño- pensó el albino ya que no puede hablar.**

**Lori regresa con Lincoln, este ve que en sus manos trae un plato y una Mamila, al ver esto se extraña un poco pero en el fondo sabe que es lo que quiere, pone todo el masita de la silla, toma una silla y se pone frente al Lincoln, le quita el chupon, toma la cuchara que está dentro del plato para darle de comer a Lincoln.**

**Aquí viene el avioncito, a ver pequeño abre la boquita- dijo Lori haciendo movimientos con las cuchara.**

**El albino ríe un poco mientras abre la boca para que Lori pueda darle de comer, así se la pasan todo el desayuno entre risas y comiendo, al terminar de comer lo saca de hay cargándolo, van hacia la sala hay se sientan, pone a preadolescente en su regazo y pone el biberón en su boca , y éste comienza a tomarlo, al terminar le da un par de golpecito para que el albino eructe, cuando esté lo hace se sonroja y Lori solo ríe por cómo se pone Lincoln.**

**Jejeje bien... te parece que juguemos un rato pequeño- pregunto a Lori.**

**El preadolescente solo asiente, dentro de parecía que el sueño de Lincoln se estaba haciendo realidad de poder pasar el día con su madre... lo único que faltaba es que su padre pudiera estar con el para que su sueño sea una realidad, van a su cuarto hay lo baja y el saca todos tus juegues relacionados con Ace Savvy, le da una figura a su mamá y otra el, y así empiezan a jugar madre e hijo.**

**Durante toda la tarde Lori se la pasa jugando con Lincoln cosa que disfruta mucho, después de estar juntos llega la hora de comer, de nuevo lo pone en la silla alta, de nuevo le da de comer, al terminar le lo sacar y de nuevo le da biberón, al llegar la noche Lori siguió jugando con su hijo en la sala hasta que escucha que abren la puerta, lo que significa que Bobby llegó, el menor se levantó y corrió hasta la puerta para poder abrazar a su papá.**

**Jejeje hola campeón- dijo Bobby y carga a Lincoln.**

**Papá- dijo Lincoln muy contento.**

**Hola amor- dijo Lori y abrazo además de besar a Bobby **

**De un momento a otro un fétido olor se hace presente en la entrada.**

**Jejejeje parece que alguien necesita un cambio- dijo Lori.**

**El preadolescente solo sonroja por lo que dice su madre.**

**Bobby es tu turno de cambiarlo- dijo Lori.**

**Espera que- dijo Bobby.**

**Si te toca a ti, yo lo cambien durante todo el día- dijo Lori.**

**Pero- dijo Bobby.**

**Pero nada, lo cambiabas y bajas para que cenamos- dijo Lori.**

**Esta bien- dijo Bobby.**

**Bueno no tardes- dijo Lori.**

**Bien... parece que me toca a mi... no me lo hagas difícil esta ves si Linc- dijo Bobby y miro a su hijo.**

De momento un fuerte trueno se escuchó en toda La ciudad esto provocó que el albino se despertará de golpe y se callará del sillón, al estar consiente se levanta del suelo para darse cuenta que todo lo que vivió fue un sueño, que su mamá y papá no sabían su secreto, esto lo reconforta ya nada fue real pero a la ves esta triste... porque era la primera ves que podía pasar tiempo con sus padres.

Mmm... así que fue un sueño- dijo Lincoln.

Parecía... tan... real- dijo Lincoln.

De un momento a otro empiezo a sentir frío, así que ve hacia bajo y ve que esta su pañal mojado, esto lo confunde un poco ya que tenía mucho tiempo que no le ganaba del baño mientras estaba dormido.

Parece... que... si me lo creí lo de ser bebé- dijo Lincoln y rio un poco.

Se empezó a escuchar como se abría la cerradura de la puerta, al oír esto el albino siento el verdadero miedo ya que se supone que iba a estar solo todo el fin de semana, se escucha como se abre la puerta y se cierra, Lincoln empezó a nadar en sudor.

¿Lincoln? Estás aquí- pregunto Lori.

Lori entró en la sala y con la escena que se topa la deja boquiabierta pero muy confundida por lo que ve.

Media hora antes.

Un par de cuadras antes de llegar a su casa Lori baja de su auto para entrar a una pizzería a comprar la cena, mientras esperaba a que le dieran su orden, esperaba sentada, desde lejos se podía ver que estaba molesta y esto se debía a que cancelaron su viaje de negocios pero para su mala suerte se estero de que lo cancelaron hasta que había llegado, molesta le reclamo a su jefe y para calmar las cosas le dio dos semanas de vacaciones.

Suspira- al fin tendré tiempo para estar con Lincoln- dijo Lori y sonríe.

Lori Loud- dijo la encargada.

La rubia se levanta y va al mostrador por su pedido, sale del local, pone la pizza en el asiento trasero y pone marcha para regresar a casa, a unas cuadras ve que comienza a llover así que se apresura para que no se moje, no pasan mas de diez minutos hasta que llega a su casa, ya hay baja del auto y con la pizza en mano entra abre la puerta.

Regresando al tiempo actual.

Lincoln Santiago Loud me puedes explicar porque estás usando un pañal!- dijo Lori molesta y confundida.

Lincoln se queda callado ya que no sabe qué decir y esto temían molestando más aún así madre.

Aparte lo mojaste? Lincoln! Que tienes en la cabeza para estar usando un pañal! Que tienes problemas o te orinas en cima! Para que uses un pañales!- dijo Lori molesta.

El preadolescente aún no decía nada y esto aún molestaba más a la rubia.

Responde! Que necesitas pañales o que!... eso es un biberón! Y eso es un chupon! Que eres un bebé para estar usando eso!- dijo Lori.

Departe de albino no había respuesta aún y el enojo de Lori iba de mal en peor.

Responde que tienes en la cabeza para estar usando todas esas cosas de bebé! Que acaso estás enfermo para usar todo eso o que! Dije que respondas! Ya!- dijo Lori muy molesta.

El albino no respondía al contrario con todo lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento empezó de nuevo a mojar el pañal, cosa que nota la rubia y le grita un peor, el preadolescente comienza a lagrimear.

Ya me tienes harta vete a tu cuarto ya!- dijo Lori muy molesta.

Lincoln salió corriendo del hay hacia su cuarto, al entrar se acuesta en su cama a llorar pero antes se cambian y se pone su pijama normal, abajo Lori estaba limpiando todo, las cosas de bebé Lincoln las toma para tirarlas al terminar de limpiar todo se sienta en sillón a pensar porque su hijo estaba usando pañal, si según ella es un chico normal, después de un rato, sube al cuarto Lincoln para ver cómo está, al entrar ve que está dormido, se sienta en su cama, ve que tiene la cara un poco hinchada por estar llorando, al ver a su hijo así solo suspira porque cree que se pasó con su regaño... pero para ella es raro todo lo que tenía su hijo.

Al día siguiente por la tarde el ambiente en la casa se sienta muy tenso, de hecho desde que comenzó el día, no había hablado mucho ademas ninguno de los dos sabía cómo tocar el tema, para Lori no saber cómo abordar lo que vio y para Lincoln les difícil hablar con su madre ya que no nunca está además no sabe que decir a acerca de su gusto extraño, ambos estaban en sala, separados pero hay estaban.

Lincoln- dijo Lori.

Si- dijo Lincoln

¿Por que ayer estabas... usando pañal?- pregunto Lori.

Lincoln se quedó calló por la pregunta, pero sabía que lo mejor era constar ya que se puede molestar mucho su madre.

No... lo sé... su... supongo que... es... estaba... ju... jugando- dijo Lori.

Pero ¿por que en pañales?- pregunto Lori.

No... lo... sé... su.. supongo que me gusta usarlos- dijo Lincoln.

Ya no eres un bebé para estar usándolos, que acaso tienes un problema para que lo uses- dijo Lori.

No... pero me gustas usarlo... es divertido... si es raro lose pero me gusta- dijo Lincoln.

A caso te voy a tener que llevar a un psicólogo para ver si es que tienes un problema o te pasa algo- dijo Lori.

No... no tengo nada... solo me gusta usarlos... sé que es raro.. si... pero me gusta- dijo Lincoln.

No! No tienes que usarlo ya no eres un bebé y no tienes ningún problema pasa que lo uses! Ya no los vas a usar te quedó claro- dijo Lori molesta

¿Por qué? No tiene nada de malo- dijo Lincoln.

Si! Porque ya no eres un bebé y sigues con eso te voy a llevar al psicólogo!- dijo Lori molesta.

Sabes porque lo uso!... lo hago porque me hace sentir feliz! Porque nunca tuve una infancia! Porque mi mamá y papá nunca han estado conmigo! Porque así puedo ser un niño pequeño otra ves! Porque así puedo ser feliz! Cosa que nunca he sido con ustedes! Porque así olvidó que estoy solo! Porque así puedo vivir algo que nunca tuve!- dijo Lincoln y mientras lloraba un poco.

Al decir todo eso Lori se queda callada y la reacción del albino es salir corriendo a su cuarto donde se encierra, la rubia se queda pensativa y poco a poco todo lo que dijo Lincoln empozó a tener ilación, pero no lo acaba de creer.

Para la noche, el ambiente se había puesto más tenso, a la hora de la cena ninguno de los se hablaba, en su cuarto Lori toma su computadora y empieza a buscar porque es que su hijo tiene el gusto de usar pañales, después de un rato de estar buscando se encuentra con el término TBDL, esto llama su atención así que busca para ver si tiene relación con Lincoln, al buscarlo queda boquiabierta por todo lo qué encuentra,

adentrándose ve qué hay TBDL que lo hacen por simple gusto, porque les llama la atención, también hay quienes lo hacen porque no tuvieron infancia o tuvieron algún problema y usan lo TBDL para zafare de la realidad para regresar un momento donde eran feliz cuando solo eres un simple bebé, al leer esto y más, Lori se da cuenta de porque lo hace su hijo y que todo lo que le dijo es cierto.

Al recordar todo lo que le dijo, Lori se empezó a poner triste porque durante tanto tiempo dejó a su hijo solo.

Al estar viendo en páginas ve qué hay padres que aceptan el gusto de sus hijos y lo ayudan, con el paso del tiempo dejan el TBDL, así que Lori tuvo la idea de recuperar el tiempo con Lincoln.

Al día siguiente.

Por la mañana Lori entra al cuarto de su hijo que aún seguía dormido, se sienta en la cama y lo empieza a despertar para que empiece a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Lincoln- dijo Lori y lo mueve.

Este no se despierta.

Lincoln despierta- dijo a Lori.

El albino se despierta después de los intentos de su madre por despertarlo, al levantarse lo primero ve que es así madre, cosa que lo confunde ya que estaban enojados, más bien el con ella.

Eh... ¿qué pasa mamá?- pregunto Lincoln.

Nada... solo viene para decirte algo- dijo Lori.

Eh... ¿y que es ?- pregunto el albino.

Lo he estado pensado y leyendo por internet... y puedes seguir con tu gusto por usar pañales- dijo Lori.

Eh... ¿lo dices en enserio?- pregunto el albino.

Si- dijo Lori.

Eh... jejeje bueno...- dijo Lincoln.

Pero sabes hay algo mas- dijo Lori y sonrió.

¿Que?- pregunto Lincoln.

Estuve buscando a cerca de a tu gusto... y vi qué hay padres que están involucrados y pensé que sería lindo tener a mi hijo en pañales, que lo cambie, que te trate como bebé- dijo Lori.

Eh... no se que decir... mamá- dijo Lincoln

... y pensado en todo lo que me dijiste... tienes razón... perdí mucho tiempo al no estar contigo... y creo que es hora de que lo empiece a recuperar... que dices- dijo Lori.

Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para el sueño de Lincoln se haga realidad y no va desperdiciar la oportunidad de ser bebé además sería de las pocas veces que puede pasar tiempo con Lori.

...acepto- dijo Lincoln y sonrió.

Bien, ahora ¿donde escondes tus cosas?- pregunto Lori.

Dentro del ropero, en la puertecita que tiene llave, la lleva está en la caja donde vino mi teléfono- dijo Lincoln.

Al escuchar lori donde es que su hijo esconde sus cosas se da cuenta que es cauteloso pero si lo descubrió es porque se confió que iba a estar solo todo el fin de semana, al hacer lo que le dijo Lincoln, ve que un su escondite tiene dos paquetes de pañales, toallas húmedas, talco, dos chupones y un biberón, a su parecer tenía todo para ser un bebe de nuevo pero nota que algo falta, crema anti rozaduras, al no verla debe suponer que debe tener algún tipo de ardor pero lo disimula bien, toma la necesario y regresa a la cama.

Bien, comencemos- dijo Lori.

El albino solo sonrio, su madre comenzó por destaparlo, lo siguiente fue quitarle el pantalón y la ropa interior al hacer esto el Albino se sonroja ya que era la primera ves en mucho tiempo que su maña lo veía semidesnudo, a Lori le provoca risa la reacción de su hijo y para calmarlo le coloca uno de los chupones, continuado toma un pañal, lo abre para después alzar las piernas del albino y colocarlo bajo de él, después le rocía talco, para terminar toma la parte delantera del pañal y con las cintas la cierra, le vuelve a poner el pantalón de pijama y así Lincoln empieza a ser el bebe de mamá otra vez.

Listo ya quedaste- dijo Lori.

Jejejeje grasias mami- dijo Lincoln.

Bien es hora de desayunar bebe- dijo Lori.

Lori intenta cargar a Lincoln pero al hacerlo se da cuenta que es muy pesado para que lo cargue así que lo toma de la mano para ir a la cocina, al llegar lo deja en una silla, con el biberón en mano procede a prepararlo, al hacerlo lo deja en la mesa.

¿Tienes comida de bebe?- pregunta Lori.

Si está guardada en la caja de galletas al fondo de la alacena- dijo Lincoln.

Con lo que le seguía contando de cómo esconde sus cosas Lincoln se estaba dando cuenta de su hijo es muy inteligente y no es un tonto, al sacar la comida de bebe por último busca una cuchara para comenzar a darle el desayuno a Lincoln, al terminar de darle la papilla le limpia la cara con una servilleta, tira el bra so vacío y deja la cuchara en el fregadero después ambos se dirigen a la sala, la rubia se sienta en el sillón y con su mano le indica que se siente en su regazo, este le hace caso, ya sentado, con el biberón en mano se lo coloca en la boca al albino y este lo comienza a beber, al terminar le da un par de palmada en la espalda para que erupte.

Bien pequeño, ve la tele un rato en lo que mamá desayuna- dijo Lori y se marchó a desayunar.

Después de media hora lori regresa a la sala, el albino nota que su madre ya está cambiada además de ver que trae consigo su bolso, esto lo confunde ya que está muy seguro de que va salir a la calle o mejor dicho va a salir a la calle.

¿Vas a salir?-preguntó él albino.

Vamos a salir-dijo Lori.

Bueno... deja me cambio y nos vamos- dijo Lincoln.

No así, vámonos- dijo Lori.

Que!... pero mamá nunca he salido con pañal a la calle... me podrían descubrir- dijo Lincoln.

No se darán cuenta bebe ya vámonos que se hace tarde- dijo Lori.

Pero... mamá- dijo Lincoln.

Bueno si no quieres ir le puedo decir a la señora Gloria que te cuide en lo que vengo pero ella podría ver que usas pañal- dijo Lori.

Bu... bueno vámonos- dijo Lincoln.

Al salir Lincoln está con el continuo miedo de que descubran que está usando pañal pero realmente solo se puede ver un pequeño bulto en la parte trasera, al subir al auto se calma un poco ya qué hay nadie lo puede ver, Lori arranca y se ponen en marcha, minutos más tarde llegan a una farmacia hay solo baja Lori dejando a albino en el auto no tarda mucho y regresa para continuar su camino, después de otro rato llegan al centro comercial, al ver a donde llegan empieza a tener miedo ya que es posible qué hay descubran que usa pañal.

Mamá... te puedo esperar en el auto- dijo Lincoln.

No bebe no te puedes quedar solo- dijo Lori.

Pero si bajo podrían darse cuenta que estoy usando pañal- dijo Lincoln.

Mmm... no se nota bebe- dijo Lori.

Pero mamá- dijo Lincoln.

Nada de pero ya hay que bajar que se hace tarde- dijo Lori.

Está bien- dijo Lincoln.

Al bajar del coche su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora porque no había momento en que no pensara que alguien se daría cuenta de que estaba usando pañal bajo la pijama o que el olor a talco lo delataría, pero esto sólo estaba en la imaginación del albino ya que realmente no se notaba nada y el olor a talco solo era perceptible cuando estabas muy cerca de él por un tiempo, pero aún así tenía miedo, ambos entran al centro comercial, primero se la pasan dando un par de de vueltas hasta que llegan a la pasillo de bebés.

Eh... ¿mamá qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Lincoln un tanto sonrojado.

Comprando las cosas que hacen falta para cuidar bien a mi bebe- dijo Lori.

Mamá... no lo digas fuerte que te pueden oír- dijo Lincoln sonrojado.

Jejejeje está bien- dijo Lori.

Y... qué vas a llevar- dijo Lincoln.

Pues pañales, toallas húmedas, talco, crema, lociones, entre más cosas- dijo Lori.

Pe... pero ya tengo parte de eso- dijo Lincoln.

Jejejeje hay pequeño, los bebés como tú se acaban las cosas rápido y no quiero venir varias veces así que me llevo todo de una ves- dijo Lori.

Esta... bien... pero rápido que alguien nos puede ver- dijo Lincoln sonrojado.

Jejejeje tranquilo bebe no pasa nada- dijo Lori y jalo la mejilla de su hijo.

En el carro empiezo a poner dos paquetes de pañales, dos paquetes de toallas húmedas, lociones para después del baño, talco y otras cosas más, al terminar de poner las cosas en el carrito el albino no dejo de estar ya que si se encuentra a alguien de sus amigos no sabría que decir ya que saben que es hijo único pero eso no lo detendría de inventar algo para que no lo descubran, al salir de pasillo de bebés se pusieron en marcha al pasillo de comida, hay Lori comenzó a poner comida de bebe en el carrito, eso comenzó a poner más nervioso a Lincoln, quería reclamar pero sabe que no le serviría de mucho ya que su madre solo le diría que no se preocupe.

Mientras seguían comprando a Lincoln le empezaron a dar ganas de ir al baño así que le dijo a su madre.

Eh... mamá tengo ganas de ir al baño- dijo Lincoln.

Usa tu pañal luego te cambio- dijo Lori.

Pero mamá el olor me va delatar- dijo Lincoln.

Tranquilo bebe usa tu pañal luego mami te cambia- dijo Lori.

Pero...- dijo Lincoln hasta que lo interrumpió Lori.

Pero nada solo úsalo después te cambio- dijo Lori.

A Lincoln no le quedó más de otra que obedecer ya que las ganas aumentaban, se quedó parado un tanto atrás mientras Lori seguía comprando, poco a poco empezó a relajar la vejiga hasta que empezó a mojar el pañal, mientras lo hacía no dejo de estar nervioso de que alguien se diera cuenta que estaba mojado su pañal o peor que se den cuenta que usa pañal, al terminar regreso hasta donde estaba su madre, al estar hay por mera intuición Lori puso su mano sobre el pantalón para comprobar que tanto había mojado su pañal Lincoln, al hacerlo el albino se puso rojo al cien.

Mamá! Qué haces- dijo Lincoln sonrojado.

Reviso que tanto estás mojado y si aguanta otro rato el pañal- dijo Lori.

Terminaste!- dijo Lincoln.

Si, Jejejeje parece que si aguanto pero mejor terminando mejor te cambio no quiero que roses- dijo Lori.

Si- dijo Lincoln.

Al terminar de poner la cosas en e carrito salieron del pasillo de comida, dieron un par de vueltas más mientras lo hacían ponías otras cosas en el carrito de lo que más se destaca una pijama como las que usan los bebe pero más grande, el albino se sorprende al verla ya que no cree que le va a quedar pero al pensarlo ve que él no es muy grande ya que no aparenta tener once años si no entre nueve y ocho, al terminas las compras se dirigen a la caja, al estad hay Lincoln se pone nervioso porque pueden pensar que todo eso es para él y más porque las cosas se ven un poco grande, al terminar de pagar y listos para salir el albino se siente más aliviado de dejar el centro comercial pero antes de salir paran a lados de los baños, Lori toma de la mano a Lincoln para entrar al baño de mujeres.

Mamá que estás haciendo!- dijo Lincoln con mucho nerviosismo.

Vamos que te tengo que cambiar- dijo Lori.

Mamá aquí no y menos en el baño de mujeres- dijo Lincoln nervioso.

Ya deja de hacer berrinche y vamos para que te cambie- dijo Lori.

Pero...-Dijo Lincoln hasta que fue interrumpido por Lori.

Pero nada y ya vamos a cambiarte- dijo Lori.

Esta bien- dijo Lincoln y entraron al baño de mujeres.

Por suerte para el albino no había nadie en el baño cuando entraron, Lori abrió el cambiador para bebé y al ser Lincoln muy ligero además de pequeño sin problemas cupo, su madre la acuesta y Al verlo fijamente a los ojos nota que éste está todo sonrojado y avergonzado, esto provoca una pequeña risa para la rubia, de su bolso saca el chupon de su hijo y se lo pone para que este se tranquilice pero lo único que consigue es que se ponga más nervioso y tenga miedo de que alguien entre al baño y lo vea así, la rubia procede A quitarle el pantalón de la piyama para dejar a la vista el abultado y amarillento pañal, procede a desabrochar las cintas para dejar caer la parte delantera, de su bolso toma las toallas húmedas y empieza a limpiarlo, al terminar levanta las piernas de Lincoln para retirar el pañal sucio, de su bolsa toma otro pañal, lo extiende y pone de bajo de Lincoln, baja sus piernas, de su bolso toma la crema anti rozaduras y la comienza untar por la zona, después toma el talco que trae en el bolso y lo rocía sobre el, por último toma la parte delantera y con las cintas cierra el pañal, tira el pañal sucio y baja al peli blanco del cambiador.

Listo bebe ya quedaste- dijo Lori.

Gracias mami- dijo Lincoln y se quitó el chupon para dárselo a su mamá.

¿No va a querer tráelo puesto?- pregunto Lori.

Mamá! Sería raro que la gente me vea con chupon- dijo Lincoln sonrojado.

Está bien bebe- dijo Lori y lo guardo.

Ambos salieron del baño y siguieron con su camino hasta llegar al carro de la rubia, hay pusieron todo en la cajuela, ambos subieron al auto y se pusieron en marcha de regreso a su casa, durante el camino a casa se desviaron un poco porque Lori olvidó un par de cosas y mientras esto pasaba al albino le empezó a dar ganas de ir de nuevo al baño pero no decir nada porque cree que puede aguantas hasta llegar a casa porque no quiere que lo cambien en el auto y alguien lo pueda ver, pero al paso que van no cree aguantar mucho.

¿Mamá falta mucho para llegar?- pregunto Lincoln.

No mucho, porque preguntas pequeño, tienes ganas de ir baño o tienes hambre- dijo Lori.

No... so... solo preguntaba- dijo Lincoln.

Está bien pequeño pero si tienes gana de ir al baño solo hazte o si tienes hambre aquí traigo tu biberón, si- dijo Lori.

Si... mamá- dijo Lori.

Después de un rato por accidente terminan en el tráfico a la hora pico de la ciudad, lo que significa que pues estar hay hasta más media hora, en su lucha continua por no hacer del baño el albino llega a un punto donde simplemente no puede más y la naturaleza termina ganando, al terminar se siente liberado pero sabe que en poco tiempo su madre se dará cuenta.

Lincoln- dijo Lori olfateando.

Si...- dijo nervioso.

¿Te gano del baño?- pregunto la rubia.

Si- dijo Lincoln sonrojado.

No te preocupes bebe para eso son la pañales, llegando a casi te cambio si- dijo Lori.

Si...- dijo Lincoln.

Jejejeje quita esa cara si bebe- dijo Lori que de se bolsa tomó el chupon y se lo colocó.

Como por arte de magia al comenzar a succionar el chupon el ánimo del peli blanco cambio de estar desanimado a contento.

Gracias mami- dijo Lincoln.

De nada bebe- dijo Lori.

Después de un rato lori baja las cuatro ventanas ya que el olor era muy fuerte, al hacerlo el albino se sonroja por la acción, después de salir de la travesía llegan a su casa, entre los dos dejan las cosas, al terminar Lori tomó de la mano a Lincoln y lo llevó al baño, hay lo dejo un par de minutos hasta que entro con parte de las cosas que compro y sus cosas para el baño.

Eh... ¿me vas a bañar?- pregunto Lincoln.

Si bebe, no quiero que te roses- dijo Lori.

Bueno- dijo Lincoln y sonrio.

La rubia comenzó a desvestirlo hasta que solo quedó en pañales, al verlo así sonrío ya que su bebe estaba de vuelta, acuesta a su hijo en el suelo este se retuerce un poco por lo frío que está el suelo, desabrochar las cintas del pañal déjando caer la parte delantera de este dejando ver que estaba todo manchado por hacer de baño, lo levanta del suelo para luego tirar el pañal, el albino se sonroja por que es la primera ves mucho tiempo que su mamá lo ve sin ropa, lo lleva a la regadera para comenzar a bañarlo, al terminar le unta loción para bebe después lo envuelve en una toalla para llevarlo a su cuarto, hay le pone de nuevo un pañal, luego le pone el mameluco que compro.

Al terminar regresan a la sala, hay le dice que valla por sus juguetes y este de sin reproches va por ellos al regresar ambos se ponen jugar con ellos toda la tarde, ya en la noche regresan a la cocina para cenar, Lori le da otra papilla, al terminar ella se pone a cenar, cuando termina con el biberón en mano van al cuarto de la rubia, hay se acuestan en la cama, lo acomoda en su regazo para que lo comience a beber, cuando acaba ya está listos para dormir.

Mamá...- dijo Lincoln.

Dime- dijo Lori.

¿Así vamos a pasar el verano?- pregunto Lincoln.

Si- dijo Lori.

¿No crees que papá se moleste?- pregunto Lincoln.

Yo se lo voy a explicar- dijo Lori.

Gracias- dijo Lincoln.

¿Por qué?- pregunto Lori.

Por entenderme- dijo Lincoln.

No pequeño, yo debo darte gracias- dijo Lori.

¿Por qué?- pregunto Lori.

Porque al fin voy a **RECUPERAR EL TIEMPO**\- dijo Lori.

De nada mami- dijo Lincoln.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, Lincoln está feliz porque al fin va a pasar tiempo con su madre y Lori porque va a recuperar el tiempo que perdió o lo va a intentar.


End file.
